


В начале пути

by Kamiyasuri



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание становления Канды Юу как личности после инцидента в лаборатории Азиатского отделения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале пути

**Author's Note:**

> Прочие персонажи упоминаются.
> 
> Особые примечания:  
> 1) Альтернативный (фанатский) вариант мало раскрытого эпизода из жизни Канды.  
> 2) Бак – любимый персонаж, что отражается на фанфике со всеми вытекающими…  
> 3) Использованы цитаты из первоисточника (в переводе команд «Welcome to Wonderland» и «Rikudou-sennin clan», за что им большое спасибо!)

-Нечего извиняться. Мне плевать, что там произошло с Орденом, - прошипел Канда.

-Ты, может, так и думаешь, но мы совсем иначе относимся к тебе. Ведь это наш клан создал тебя по программе «искусственных апостолов», которую навязал нам Центр девять лет назад… Окрылённые идеей об экзорцистах второго поколения, наши с Рени семьи совершили большую ошибку… - выговорил Бак Чан, лицо которого выражало страдание в смеси с виной.

Канда смотрел, как сидящий на полу парень вытирает кровь с разбитой губы. И воспоминания о том проклятом времени после рождения поднимались из глубин и отдавали едкой горечью…

* * *

Юу впервые увидел Бака, когда Алма попытался устроить совместный побег. Да, тогда мальчик изнывал от боли, которую причиняла игла Воронов, так что почти не видел окружающее. И принял парня в белом халате за Эдгара. Уже много позже выяснилось, что в этом нет ничего странного: Бак был сыном Тви и Эдгара. Но узнал Юу это уже после трагедии в лаборатории Азиатского отделения.

Девятилетний ребёнок помнил только, как после той мясорубки сознание не выдержало шока произошедшего. Очнулся он в тёмной комнате, на постели, среди пикающих аппаратов. Голова раскалывалась, тело на приказы мозга двигаться не реагировало. Зато слух вернулся вслед за мутным зрением. Дверь в палату была прикрыта не до конца, и он услышал голоса за стеной. Какой-то пожилой мужчина делал резкий выговор:

-Если ваша лаборатория не смогла справиться с возникшим инцидентом, то оставлять опытный образец в ней – безумство! Вы утрачиваете б _о_ льшую часть полномочий, а мы забираем у вас подопытного!

-Что с ним будет? – произнёс, судя по голосу, старик.

-Поскольку первый образец оказался настолько опасен, кто знает, насколько опасен второй?! Конечно, он подлежит уничтожению!

-Что?! Да как вы смеете?! – это уже не пощадил горла невидимый Юу молодой человек, но его, видимо, шёпотом осадили, потому что продолжения не последовало.

-Это как вы смеете, господин Бак? – отрезал всё тот же мужчина. – За эксперимент ответственна ваша семья и Эпстейны!

-Поэтому-то мальчик и должен остаться у нас! – Юноша, названный Баком, явно с трудом сдерживал крик и поэтому цедил слова сквозь зубы.

-Какой ещё мальчик? – недоумённо спросил мужчина. – Вы о подопытном? Ещё не хватало принимать «это» за человека!

-Почему?! У него характер и психология ребёнка! Он такой же человек, как и мы с вами! – Парень всё-таки сорвался на крик. – У него имя есть!

-Рабочее название, - поправил пожилой. – Человек, говорите, такой же? Ну да, только самую малость бессмертный.

-Какая тогда речь может идти об уничтожении? – это снова спросил старик.

-Расщеплённое на атомы восстановлению не поддаётся, - холодно уточнил мужчина. – Мы не можем позволить существовать подобной машине смерти!

«Это обо мне» - отстранённо подумал Юу, устало закрывая глаза. Слушать дальше совсем не хотелось, но внимание мальчика привлекло то, что в голосе юноши зазвучал не металл даже – алмаз:

-Вы ещё не поняли?! Он – не машина! А маленький ребёнок, почти младенец! Он – Юу!

-Младенец, способный убить стольких людей, лишь махнув рукой?!

-Это сделал Алма… А Юу спас нас всех!

-Что мешает ему повторить за первым образцом?

-Всё! Юу нужно воспитать как обычного ребёнка. Да он и есть ребёнок! У него никогда не было жажды убийства! Он сам принял разумное решение о том, что нужно уничтожить убийцу! Несмотря на то, что это его единственный друг!

-Он может убить любого, если почувствует угрозу себе!

-Значит, не надо ему угрожать! Или что, у вас есть привычка нападать на маленьких детей? Следуя вашей логике, он убьёт и тех, кто будет его уничтожать по вашему приказу! А оставите его здесь – мы создадим все условия для его мирного развития!

-Что за чушь?! В лаборатории-то?!

-У мальчика будет дом! – рявкнул Бак. И Юу вздрогнул. Дом… От этого слова почему-то защемило сердце. Дом… Он потерял этот дом… Да, несмотря на всё пережитое на экспериментальном столе, он считал ту лабораторию своим домом. Профессор Эдгар что-то говорил о папе и маме у людей, о семье. И всегда укутывал их с Алмой, замёрзших в подземелье, в шерстяной плед… Дом…

Юу вздохнул от воспоминаний. Повернул голову на прервавший их тихий треск. И чуть не заорал от ужаса. Из стены наполовину высунулась какая-то рыжая девчонка. Глянула на него, слабо улыбнулась и снова исчезла в каменной кладке. Юу отдышался, держась за колотящееся сердце. А в соседней комнате продолжали разговор.

-Не смешите, какой ещё дом?!

-Самый лучший! – искренне ответил юноша.

-У вас нет права заявлять подобное, господин Бак, - устало произнёс на это мужчина, словно желая закончить спор: - Вы сами ещё ребёнок. Пусть даже таких гениев.

-Тогда заявлю я, - внезапно подал голос старик. – И возьму ответственность.

-Вы? В главы вас пока не выбирали. У вас столько же прав, сколько у вашего внука.

-Меньше.

-Что?

-Потому что его уже считают начальником Азиатского отделения.

-Что? Это как так?!

-Моя дорогая племянница и зять были очень умными людьми, как вы и сказали, гениями. И не передали бы дела кому попало. Вы прекрасно знаете о связи Божественного стража и крови Чанов. Бак – начальник этого отделения во всех смыслах: и по наследству, и по интеллекту.

-Деда…

-Он слишком юн!

-Это не весомый повод для отказа! К тому же он обучался всему с самого рождения! У Чанов не бывает слишком юных! Разве что младенцы в утробе!

-А что там про Божественного стража?

-Страж должен признать Бака, такое решение уже никто не вправе оспорить. Но это как раз не проблема, потому что его уже…

-Бак-дурак!

Юу повернул в сторону приоткрытой двери голову, прислушиваясь к новому голосу. Девичьему. Почему-то испуганно вскрикнул мужчина, но тут же подавил возглас.

-… уже признали. Вот этот самый Страж, - удовлетворённо закончил старик. – Добрый день, Фоу.

-Виделись уже, - буркнула девчонка. И повторила: - Бак-дурак!

-Мне больно вообще-то, - тихо просипел парень, словно на нём кто-то повис, сдавив шею.

-Потерпишь! Мальчишка очнулся. Ты же просил сообщить? – с усмешкой ответила названная Фоу. И Юу понял, что это она заглядывала к нему в палату.

-Да?! А сразу вот сказать не судьба?! – Бак, судя по грохоту, поспешно поднялся со стула и зашагал к двери в палату.

-Господин Бак, мы ещё не закончили! – вкрадчиво заметил мужчина.

Звук шагов стих. Скрипнули каблуки, на которых юноша развернулся к собеседнику. И сухо заявил:

-Как начальник Азиатского отделения я беру ответственность за второго апостола Юу и его поступки на себя.

-И на меня, - вставил старик.

-Но без официального вступления в должность… - впервые растерялся мужчина.

-Возня с бумагами – чистая формальность. Тем более что начальником становятся не из-за подписей и печатей, - философски заметил старик. – Страж и работники отделения и так уже признали Бака. Не тратьте время на спор.

-Деда, знаешь, а есть ведь такой вариант, - в голосе юноши зазвучал открытый сарказм. – Если они не могут подождать этого официоза, пусть-ка сами приглядят за Юу эту пару дней! Авось он что-нибудь учинит, и им головы открутят!

-Бак, это было лишним! – воскликнул старик, а мужчина отчётливо заскрежетал зубами.

-Говорю же – дурак! – хмыкнула Фоу, почти заглушая бурчание побеждённого:

-Ладно. Но вы сами взвалили на себя эту ношу!

-Мы сняли с вас ношу убийства, - задорно парировал Бак и отодвинул в сторону дверную загородку. – Как ты, Юу?

Это был тот самый парень, копия Эдгара. Мальчик на миг зажмурился, потому что последний раз он видел такое вот лицо смертельно бледным и залитым кровью. Юу открыл глаза. Бак тоже был бледным, только от усталости. И улыбку явно вымучивал.

Мальчик ощутил, как страшные воспоминания заставляют сознание меркнуть. Где-то над головой прозвучал тревожный голос Бака-Эдгара, но слов Юу уже не смог разобрать, неудержимо погружаясь в необъятный мрак.

* * *

-Нашёлся! – Голова рыжей девчонки высунулась из стены прямо перед Юу. Он уже настолько привык к этому, что даже не вздрогнул. Лишь недовольно щёлкнул языком и поднялся. Единственное, что он не мог сделать в этой чернокаменной махине – это спрятаться. Фоу самым непостижимым образом узнавала, где он находится. Хоть Бак почти с самого начала и объяснил ему, кто она такая (или что?), принцип её деятельности всё равно был далёк от привычного. А после лекции на тему Божественного стража сын Эдгара продемонстрировал, как отзываются на кровь Чанов охранные системы. Выглядело это впечатляюще, но слишком уж живо напомнило Юу то крушение в проклятой лаборатории. Так что, не сказав тогда ни слова, он убежал на один из самых нижних ярусов. Где чуть не замёрз насмерть не найди его сотрудники.

После той короткой встречи с Баком в палате мальчик почти его не видел. А приставленный к нему подчинённый начальника Хан Вонг не сильно распространялся о происходящем. Да и сам Юу особо не интересовался: после трагедии внутри него словно что-то сломалось, и нынешнее состояние больше всего напоминало вязкий бульон депрессии.

Частенько его навещал Зу Мей – тот самый старик, что вместе с Баком спорил с неизвестным мужиком по поводу Юу. Насчёт того человека Зу шепнул лишь, что это посланник верхов, которого им удалось заговорить. А так он являлся к мальчику в комнату, чтобы рассказать пару интересных историй. Их героями всегда выступали члены семьи Чан, которые побеждали страшилищ. Юу поначалу не понял, кого он имел в виду под последними. Но в один из таких дней во время повествования мальчик вспомнил что-то про акума, подобно которым Алма убивал людей, и сжался в комок. С памятью подступила и тошнота, а Зу Мей тут же оборвал рассказ.

-Ты всё испортил, старикашка! – зло воскликнула бывшая тут же Фоу, присаживаясь рядом с Юу и похлопывая его по спине. Зу не шелохнулся на эти слова, глядя в стену. Вдруг он закачался из стороны в сторону, что-то забормотал и прижал обе ладони к лицу. Юу, придя в себя, с зарождающимся страхом оглянулся на него, чувствуя волны безумия. Фоу тоже насторожилась и заслонила мальчика собой.

-Тви… Эдгар… - разобрали они два имени и вздрогнули. – Куда вы пропали?! – неожиданно вскрикнул Зу Мей и, вскочив, отшвырнул в сторону два тяжёлых стула.

-Старик, они мертвы!! – Фоу кинулась к нему, пытаясь перехватить за руки, чтобы он не учинил погрома.

-Фоу, внемли мне! – продолжил надрывать горло Зу. Кровь на его ободранных пальцах засветилась. Страж тоже засияла и замерла на месте, скрипя зубами:

-Старик, с ума сошёл!

-Фоу! Найди Тви и Эдгара! – приказал Зу Мей, чертя в воздухе какой-то знак. Девчонку неведомой силой потащило в стену. Фоу, упираясь ступнями, запрокинула голову и позвала:

-Бак! Бак!!

Юу, у которого поначалу отнялись ноги, сейчас же вскочил с пола и обхватил Стража за пояс. Потянул на себя, вон из засасывающих её камней.

-Нет! Ты не сможешь! – взвизгнула Фоу и снова закричала: - Бак!! Бак!!

Видимо, зов достиг адресата, потому что девчонка окуталась другим – резким – сиянием, ударившим Юу по глазам. Но он не выпустил Стража. Почувствовал, как она обмякла, и вместе с ней повалился на пол. Тяжело дыша, Фоу приподнялась на локте и тронула мальчика за плечо. Он потёр слезящиеся глаза и сквозь пелену рассмотрел, как старик медленно опускается на кровать, а его пальцы перестают светиться.

-Чёртов старикашка!! – рявкнула девчонка и склонилась над Юу: - Ты как?

-Угу, - буркнул он, поднимаясь на подгибающиеся ноги. Громко звякнуло, и мальчик только сейчас ощутил что-то чужеродное в своей руке. Опустил взгляд и через миг с вскриком отбросил от себя нечто белое и ветвящееся. Теперь на вещь смотрели все трое.

-Синхронизация, - выдохнула Фоу и всмотрелась в «оружие» внимательней. Потом удивлённо взглянула на Юу. – Ты когда успел активировать?

Юу передёрнул плечами от неуютной ситуации. И защитился грубостью:

-Чёрт его знает!

Девчонка закатила глаза, но тут же насторожилась: Зу Мей тоже смотрел на вещь. Потом перевёл на мальчика абсолютно разумный и мирный взгляд. Сказал:

-Подай мне это, Юу.

-Ещё чего! – вякнул тот, резко отворачиваясь.

-Успокой её и подай мне, - снова сказал старик. – Пожалуйста.

Выразительно цокнув языком, мальчишка шагнул к белой вещи и подхватил на ладони. Она тут же зашевелилась и отрастила ещё пару щупалец. Юу не без содрогания сжал её пальцами.

-Успокой её, - мягко повторил Зу Мей. Поймал ответный злой взгляд и улыбнулся.

Мальчик не знал, что от него хотят, но просить подсказку не собирался. Действуя по какому-то наитию, он скользнул подушечками пальцев по гладким отросткам и мысленно сказал: «Тихо. Успокойся». После второй попытки «оружие» дрогнуло, засияло и стало уменьшаться в размерах. Достигло формы и длины ножа, шевельнулось ещё раз и затихло. Тупо глядя на небольшой белый клинок, Юу наконец сообразил, что именно эта вещь лежала в тёмном глянцевом ящике под его кроватью. И именно это лезвие с отростками, только в разы больше, помогало преодолевать препятствия в тот роковой день. А потом пронзило Алму.

Юу до хруста сжал пальцы и на миг оглох от шума страшных воспоминаний.

-Дай это сюда, мой мальчик, - негромко произнёс Зу Мей, протягивая к нему ладонь.

Тот нехотя шагнул вперёд и вложил в неё нож. Чуткие пальцы старика пробежались по рукояти, лезвию. Зу улыбнулся и сказал:

-Чистая сила стремится завершить форму. Фоу, передай Баку, что я берусь за это оружие.

-Но, старик!..

-И да, прости за сегодня. Пора мне на покой… Но сперва закончу этот меч.

Девчонка больше ничего не сказала. Зу Мей завернул нож в полу своего одеяния и, придерживая его двумя руками у груди, вышел из комнаты.

-Вот чудила, - вздохнула Фоу. – И гений одновременно. Юу?

Мальчик смотрел на дверь, что закрылась за стариком. Услышал, что его зовут, лишь с третьего раза и перевёл на Стража отрешённый взгляд.

-Тебе было больно? Ну, когда ты активировал?

-Нет… Я и не заметил…

-О, значит, она и правда реагирует на угрозу. Но тебе ведь ничего не грозило… Почему тогда?.. А! Может, ты испугался?

-Кто тут испугался?! – тут же вспылил Юу, резко выпрямляясь.

-Ты-ты! Трусишка-зайчишка!! – Фоу растянула губы в ехидной усмешке и высунула язык.

-Сама такая! Страшила!! – заорал мальчишка и бросился на неё с кулаками. Она ловко увернулась от неуклюжих ударов, продолжая дразниться. А когда, отступая, упёрлась спиной в стену, то недолго думая нырнула в кладку. Юу не успел затормозить и пребольно ударился лбом о камни. Шипя, погрозил кулаком стене, в которой удалялся язвительный смех, и сел прямо на пол. По давней привычке обхватил согнутые коленки и уткнулся в них носом.

Нет, вредная девчонка была не права. Ничего он не испугался. Вот только та волна безумия, что распространялась от старика, чуть не заставила вывернуться наизнанку. Юу помнил нечто схожее: волны сумасшествия и чёрной злобы, которые источало чудовище, бывшее ранее Алмой. И везде кровь… И груды мёртвых изломанных тел…

Приступ знакомой сверлящей мозг боли заставил Юу обхватить голову и застонать сквозь зубы. Кошмары и не собирались исчезать…

-Будь ты проклят! – просипел он неизвестно кому и сжал ладонями череп, боясь, что он треснет. Но боль отступила так же резко, как и появилась. Почувствовав себя более-менее живым, мальчик ползком добрался до разворошенной кровати и рухнул лицом в подушку. Мягкая постель мгновенно согрела, отбирая колотящий Юу озноб, а заодно и сознание. Понадеявшись, что дурные видения этой ночью обойдут стороной, мальчик окунулся в марево сна.

* * *

Юу не ел уже четыре дня. Пробудившиеся с нечаянной подачи старика кошмары снова мучили его. Мальчику являлись все, погибшие в проклятой лаборатории. Иногда даже всплывали обрывки той повседневной жизни. И если среди этого вспоминался обед или ужин, Юу начинало жестоко тошнить. Аппетит отбивало напрочь, он даже смотреть на еду не мог, даже её мимолётный запах заставлял желудок опасно подпрыгивать к горлу.

В итоге дело дошло до того, что Вонг решил позвать начальника. Бак был страшно занят, но пообещал прийти. Впрочем, мальчика волновало сейчас только одно – то, что его внутренности постоянно грозили оказаться снаружи. Любые прикосновения усиливали эту угрозу, а различные слова утешения ухудшали уже психологическое состояние Юу. В этот, четвёртый, день Бак так и не пришёл. Да и что бы он мог сделать?

Когда мальчику на время получилось убедить своё нутро чуть притихнуть, он зло подумал: а ведь начальник брал на себя ответственность за него. Все они одинаковые, эти взрослые!

Под эти неутешительные мысли Юу провалился в беспокойный сон. Сколько тот продолжался, было непонятно. А вскоре поблизости замаячил и кошмар. Который, впрочем, прогнало касание прохладной ладони. Мальчик очнулся от дремоты, но открывать глаза не хотелось. Вот бы рука подольше холодила его разгорячённый лоб!..

Но зазвучавший шёпот вернул Юу к реальности:

-У него жуткая лихорадка. С этим что-нибудь делали?

-Нет, господин Бак. А что сделаешь? Он же сам себя может лечить…

-Значит, её причина – стресс. Из-за чего его начало тошнить?

-Кажется, он обедал как обычно. Господин Зу опять объявил день китайской кухни и принёс Юу то, что он когда-то любил есть при лаборатории. Жареный угорь, засоленная утка, что-то ещё из кухни Су…

-И?

-Господин Зу рассказал, что Юу аж посинел, а потом его затошнило желчью…

-Кошмар какой-то… Погоди-ка, а что с его мечом? Слышно?

-Господин Зу лишь намекает, что скоро закончит… И насчёт синхронизации неизвестно…

-Не об этом речь. Бедный мальчишка в таком ужасном состоянии, какая к чёрту проверка на синхронизацию! Он не то что не захочет – не сможет…

-Не захочу…

-Конечно, не захочешь!.. – Бак осёкся, сообразив, что это произнёс не Вонг. – Юу! Ты как? Мы тебя разбудили?!

-Да, - буркнул он и сам снял ладонь начальника со своего лба, поборов желание оставить её там. Однако Бак тут же положил на место левой ладони правую, и Юу уже не смог оттолкнуть руку. Расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

-Вонг, холодный компресс, - попросил подручного Бак, а сам уселся на край кровати мальчика. Вздохнул и спросил: - Как себя чувствуешь?

-Отвратно, - честно сказал Юу, хотя живот понемногу отпускало.

-Что же нам с тобой делать? – словно про себя прошептал Бак, машинально перебирая пряди мальчика. Посмотрел на них и задумчиво произнёс: - Пора тебе стричься. Какую причёску хочешь?

-Больно надо! – фыркнул Юу, шмыгая носом. – Ещё возиться с ними…

-Это ты с длинными будешь возиться! – неожиданно рассмеялся Бак. И мальчик навострил уши, потому что не слышал раньше его смеха. Зато сразу заметил, что как и у Эдгара, у парня прорываются приятные мурлыкающие звуки. От всплывших воспоминаний об отце Бака Юу зажмурился, готовясь пережить очередной приступ кошмаров. Но те так и не появились. Наоборот, память о неуклюжей, но такой греющей улыбке Эдгара ослабила боль.

-Тебе лучше? – вдруг спросил Бак, наклоняясь к нему.

-С чего ты взял? – проворчал Юу, удивляясь его проницательности.

-Дыхание выровнялось, - заметил парень. – О чём-то хорошем вспомнил?

Пока мальчишка раздумывал, надо ли отвечать, и если да, то что, в комнату вбежал Вонг. Поставил на прикроватную тумбочку глубокую тарелку с водой, рядом положил тряпицу. Хотел было намочить ткань, но Бак забрал её и сказал подчинённому:

-Я сам. Иди подремли часок, а то совсем забегался.

-Но, господин Бак.

-Всё в порядке. Иди отдыхай, - чуть твёрже повторил начальник, и пожилой мужчина поклонился и вышел.

-Свет, - предупредил мальчика Бак и зажёг настольную лампу. Юу, успевший закрыть глаза, услышал тихий плеск. Парень отодвинул чёлку подопечного в сторону, положил на его лоб и веки свёрнутую прямоугольником ткань. Она была не ледяной, а приятно-прохладной. Мальчик почувствовал, как проясняется в голове, как прекращается жжение в глазах. Юу мог хоть сейчас вскочить с постели и мчаться… Куда? От этого мысленного вопроса настроение мгновенно испортилось. Словно почувствовав это, Бак воскликнул:

-Так о чём это я? Ах да, волосы. Видишь мой «хвост»?

Мальчик фыркнул: так двояко прозвучала фраза, - но осторожно разлепил ресницы. Сначала увидел только тёмный силуэт, подсвеченный сбоку. И лишь проморгавшись, рассмотрел отдельные черты его лица. Всё-таки Бак был поразительно похож на Эдгара… Он перекинул свои волосы на грудь и придержал рукой.

-Видишь?

Хвост и впрямь был достоин восхищения: густой, длинный, почти до пояса, нежно-пшеничного цвета. Юу невольно протянул руку – потрогать. Волосы были чуть жёстче, чем у Эдгара, наверняка от Тви наследство. И по этой же причине более гладкие. И прочные: Юу на пробу подёргал. Если у Эдгара волосы выдирались клочками, то Бак не лишился ни единого волоска, а только зашипел от боли:

-Вредина! – и щёлкнул мальчика по носу. Юу наморщил его и отвернулся. Начальник успел поймать летящий на подушку компресс, окунул его в воду и снова выжал. Хотел вернуть на лоб больного, но Юу оттолкнул его руку.

-Уже нормально, - буркнул он, начёсывая чёлку на глаза. Бак тут же отодвинул её пальцами и сунулся проверять температуру. Подержал ладонь, кивнул и бросил тряпицу в миску.

-Так вот. У тебя волосы послушные, в отличие от моих, - произнёс он так, словно и не прерывался. – Но поверь: с любыми длинными волосами полно мороки. Одного мыла или шампуня уходит в три раза больше! А распущенные, они лезут в рот и глаза! А после сна они завязываются морским узлом!

-Чего тогда не обрежешь? – ехидно спросил Юу, садясь на кровати и теребя его волосы. – Давай помогу избавиться? – Он хищно оскалился и повёл рукой вверх. У основания хвоста нащупал шарик из странного синего камня. Покатал его в пальцах и даже попробовал на зуб.

-Ты что делаешь? – со смешком спросил Бак, отстраняясь. – А, это Духовный камень. Это с помощью него и крови Чанов мы можем призывать Божественного стража.

-А, вот он для чего, - кивнул Юу и исподлобья взглянул на собеседника. Сейчас стало отлично видно, что и сам Бак выглядит нездоровым. Гибель родителей, свалившаяся глобальная ответственность и горы работы – всё это отняло нормальный цвет его кожи и блеск в глазах… Юу сам не понял, откуда взялись такие мысли. Наверно, виновато оказалось сердце, которое больно сжалось. Эдгара и Тви он тоже любил, пусть и по-своему. Что уж говорить про то, какой страшный удар нанесла их смерть дорогому сыну… И ведь Баку нельзя было даже погоревать, пережить невосполнимую потерю – он обязан был продолжать дело родителей.

-Юу? – Мальчик вздрогнул. Судя по всему, он опять не услышал, как его звали. Это начинало пугать. Юу с усилием подавил страх и поморгал глазами. Спросил:

-Чего? – и понял, что до этого глядел на золотистую прядь, выбившуюся из-за уха Бака.

-Ты словно сознание потерял, - успокаиваясь, ответил начальник.

Раздавшийся тут странный звук привёл обоих в недоумение. Оказалось, это желудок Юу громко выразил недовольство голодовкой. Послушав эти звонкие рулады, Бак прыснул и поднялся с кровати:

-Идём, тебе надо поесть.

-Чтобы снова тошнило?! – Юу, видимо, из-за страха, что рвота вернётся, вскрикнул даже громче, чем хотел. Поспешно захлопнул рот и отвернулся к стене.

-Не будет, обещаю, - спокойно ответил Бак, по-прежнему стоя рядом. Наткнулся на сердитый взгляд чёрных глаз и положил ладонь мальчику на макушку. Продолжил: - Я догадываюсь, почему тебя тошнит. Нужно проверить, прав ли я. Пойдём.

Юу недоверчиво хмыкнул, но всё же откинул одеяло. Бак тем временем коснулся стены и позвал:

-Фоу!

-Бак-дурак, тебя все потеряли! – Девчонка высунулась из стены через несколько секунд и хмуро оглядела комнату. Подмигнула Юу и снова повернулась к начальнику.

-Потерпят, - прохладно сказал он и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Фоу удивлённо подняла брови, кивнула пару раз и спросила:

-Это ещё зачем? Решил разнообразить рацион?

-Да, но не свой, - ответил Бак, мельком глянув на Юу. Тот не знал, что такое «рацион», поэтому отвернулся, но уши навострил. Правда подслушивать уже не имело смысла: Бак перешёл на нормальный тон:

-Передай, пусть подогреет. Сейчас же.

-Вот торопыга! – хмыкнула Фоу, уже с интересом покосилась на мальчика и скрылась в стене. А начальник обернулся и сказал:

-Одевайся шустрее, а то твой желудок скоро арии будет петь! И постель заправь!

Юу поморщился, потому что терпеть не мог приказы, но пришлось слушаться. Когда он, полностью одетый и свежеумытый, остановился у двери, Бак подошёл к нему со спины с расчёской. Осторожно разобрал в его волосах колтуны, разгладил пряди, кончики которых достигали уже плеч мальчика. Юу стоял не двигаясь, потому что процесс причёсывания ему нравился. Вон и голове стало легче.

-Всё равно лохматик, - недовольно заметил Бак, собирая его волосы в хвост. – Шнурок какой есть?

Юу вспомнил, что среди его новой китайской одёжки лежала какая-то полоска ткани. Молча вывернулся из рук начальника и нырнул в шкаф. Выбрался оттуда уже с нужной вещью.

-Отлично! Это же дедова! Давай сюда.

Сунув шнурок в зубы, Бак повернул мальчика спиной к себе, с помощью расчёски снова собрал его волосы в высокий «хвост» и плотно повязал. Расправил свободные пряди, пригладил на макушке, покрутил Юу во все стороны. Оглядел и остался доволен, судя по улыбке. И словам:

-Вот другое дело! Красивый парень! Подрастёшь, внимания не оберёшься! – предрёк Бак, убрал расчёску в ящик стола и потащил подопечного из комнаты.

Юу поплёлся за начальником по коридорам, ощупывая на ходу убранные в хвост волосы. Причёска оказалась чудо какой удобной и не похожей на хвост Бака: пряди были короткими и закреплёнными высоко, почти у самой макушки.

Когда навстречу стали попадаться сотрудники отделения, они беспрестанно оглядывались и начинали шушукаться. Судя по долетавшим обрывкам разговоров, люди не узнавали мальчишку рядом с начальником. Бак, видимо, тоже кое-что расслышал и оглянулся на Юу с довольной улыбкой. Это окончательно прояснило желание мальчика и дальше заплетать волосы именно так.

* * *

В столовой Юу первым делом заметил, что все сотрудники сначала удивлённо смотрят на них с Баком, а потом уже приветствуют. Стало понятно, что начальник появляется здесь редко – наверняка, обедает и ужинает у себя в кабинете без отрыва от работы.

Юу чувствовал себя неуютно в такой огромной толпе, поэтому пристроился сразу за Баком, которому люди уступали дорогу. Начальник же мало того, что успевал отвечать на приветствия, ещё и бросал некоторым сотрудникам дополнительные фразы с советом или вопросом. На которые те охотно отвечали. И улыбались так, словно их щедро похвалили. Юу сначала косился на них с подозрением, пытаясь уловить фальшь в их радости. Но к своему удивлению так её и не почувствовал. Как, впрочем, и в приветливости начальника.

А Бак, казалось, совсем забыл про подопечного, продолжая краткие беседы со многими встречными. Но когда вокруг сгрудилась толпа людей в белых халатах, а Юу начал задыхаться, его крепко взяли за руку и вытянули на более свободное место. Мальчик поднял голову. Бак, положив ладонь ему на грудь, прижал спиной к своему боку. При этом он не прервал разговор с лохматым молодым человеком. Рядом с ними, чуть отгораживая от толпы, возвышался смуглый широкоплечий парень. Юу даже вспомнил его имя и то, где видел (и тащил его на себе) раньше. Мари. Видимо почуяв его внимание, слепой склонил голову вбок и с улыбкой сказал:

-Привет, мальчонка! Жив-здоров?

-Угу, - нехотя буркнул Юу, но сразу возмутился. – И не мальчонка я!

-Но ты так и сказал имя. Хотя… Тот мальчик называл тебя «Юу»…

-Забудь об этом!! – тут же окрысился Юу.

-Но тогда как… - начал было парень, но обернувшийся на нервный вскрик подопечного Бак заметил его:

-Мари! Как ты? Выздоравливаешь?

-Скоро можно будет миссию брать, - ответил тот, невольно потирая грудь. И Юу вспомнил, что этот человек тоже стал жертвой Алмы. К горлу мгновенно подкатила тошнота от воспоминаний. И отступила, когда Бак положил ладонь ему на лоб.

-Надеюсь, ты не в обиде на нас, безумных учёных?

-Что вы! – усмехнулся Мари, копируя чуть виноватую улыбку начальника. – Если бы не оказался здесь, то умер бы окончательно.

Юу сглотнул, поняв, что он имеет в виду случай лечения кровью. На душе потеплело, словно сказанное было похвалой.

-Ваши апостолы и правда чудо, - искренне добавил Мари и потрепал Юу по голове, дёрнул за хвостик.

-Теперь такое чудо одно-единственное, - с горечью ответил Бак и поспешно перевёл тему: - Слушай. Даже если придёт приказ о миссии, тебе придётся задержаться. Я сам поговорю с верхами.

-А что случилось?

-Мы кое-что готовим для тебя. Да и генерал просил за тебя. Кстати о нём. Я слышал, он хочет взять Юу в ученики?

-Да, он об этом упоминал в нашем последнем разговоре.

Мальчик от этих слов нахмурился и завозился. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кого-то к нему приставляли! Нервов же не оберёшься!

-Ну, это уже Центр решит, - тем временем сказал Бак, - и Юу. – Он взглянул на недовольного подопечного и хмыкнул. – Идём. Счастливо, Мари, ещё загляну!

-До свидания, - ответил тот и скрылся в толпе.

Начальник на ходу перебросился парой фраз ещё с тремя людьми и, наконец, подвёл Юу к столу в самом дальнем углу зала. Уселся на один стул и указал на соседний:

-Садись.

Мальчик замотал головой и попятился. Снова переживать приступы ему ой как не хотелось.

-Успокойся. Обещаю, тошнить не будет, - произнёс Бак и нахмурился, видя, как бледнеет подопечный. Тот всё дальше отходил от стола, держась ладонью за горло. Продолжалось отступление недолго: он наткнулся спиной на кого-то и отскочил обратно, оборачиваясь.

-Юу?! Чего пятишься?! Снесёшь мне всё! – воскликнул Зу Мей, успешно удерживая равновесие себя и перевозного трёхъярусного подноса. Еда под салфетками источала приятный запах, но Юу всё казалось, что желудок вот-вот взбунтуется. А старик сказал: - Садись за стол. Ты сегодня важная птица, то есть посетитель. Меню подстраивали под тебя. Давай.

Юу отодвинулся и скользнул на предложенное место. Этот человек вызывал у него какое-то не особо приятное чувство после того случая с секундным помешательством. Однако Бак успокаивающе подмигнул мальчишке и стал помогать старику расставлять тарелки с едой. Когда все три полки тележки опустели, он крикнул увозившему её Зу:

-Как освободишься, возвращайся! – повернулся к Юу, который смотрел на блюда широко раскрытыми глазами, и добавил: - Хорошо бы сюда японца, он бы во все тонкости посвятил… Ну да ничего, дед дело знает. Да и я ещё что-то помню… Ты как?

Это он спросил, потому что мальчик сидел не двигаясь и, кажется, не слушая. Тронул его за плечо. Юу отмер, кивком указал на стол и произнёс:

-Что это?

-Японская кухня. Я подумал, что тебе становится плохо из-за одних воспоминаний… Все тамошние сотрудники, даже американцы, любили национальную китайскую кухню. В частности Цзянсу… И мои родители тоже… - Бак оборвал фразу и нахмурился. Потом упрямо тряхнул головой и сказал: - Ну-ка, вспомни. Наверняка и ты это же ел. Угорь, утка, рагу из черепахи…

-Угу, было что-то такое, - неохотно кивнул Юу. Ему, как и Баку, не хотелось вспоминать то время. Да и есть вроде не хотелось. Впрочем, желудок тут же опроверг это, громко заворчав. Начальник улыбнулся, взял палочки и начал накладывать с разных тарелок в разные мисочки. Показывал мальчику порции и комментировал.

-Японцы тоже едят пищу в определённом порядке. Сначала рис и блюда с сырыми морепродуктами, чтобы не забивать их вкус. Потом суп и салаты, жареное, лапша, чай с десертом. Сразу скажу, у нас сырого мяса в меню не будет, всё-таки море не под боком, так что рыба – варёная или жареная. Держи. – Он протянул Юу глубокую чашку, в которую только что с горкой наложил рис. – Сверху маринованные сливы, полезная штука.

Порция, казавшаяся Юу большой, улетела в момент, он почти не распробовал рис. Бак хмыкнул и подложил ещё. Но и добавку мальчик умял быстрее, чем начальник свою первую порцию. Тогда Бак подвинул к нему коричневую чашку с крышечкой и пояснил:

-Японцы тоже готовят еду в зависимости от сезона. Это основное зимнее блюдо – суп мисо. Горячий бульон из растворённой мисо-пасты со специями и кусочками овощей и мяса. Соевый творог – тофу – тоже есть, видишь, белые кусочки плавают? – Он снял крышечку.

Юу кивнул, разглядывая содержимое чашки и вдыхая пряный и горячий парок. Желудок одобрительно заворочался, а мальчик взглянул на Бака. Тот помешал свой суп и теперь выбирал кусочки из бульона, который потом стал прихлёбывать через край чашки. Юу последовал его примеру, ловко выхватил несколько кусков мяса и овощей, потом тофу, запил густой пряной жидкостью. По телу стало разливаться приятное тепло. Мальчик снова не заметил, как чашка опустела. Бак довольно посматривал на него. Поймал встречный взгляд и спросил:

-Нравится?

Юу поспешно придал лицу постное выражение, но, судя по взрыву смеха, Бака оно не обмануло:

-Вот и хорошо! Дальше у нас тэмпура! – Парень подхватил нужную тарелочку и сгрузил Юу в миску большее количество кусков. Остальные положил себе, подцепил один палочками. Пояснил: - Жареное блюдо. Овощи, рыба обмакиваются в кляр – смесь муки и яйца, потом жарятся в масле со специями. Пробуй. Здесь вот перец, здесь маринованные креветки. – Он указал на разные куски, а свой отправил в рот, который тут же судорожно приоткрыл, остужая поджарку. Юу фыркнул, заметив, какие гримасы строит при этом начальник, и сам предусмотрительно подул на свой кусок. Захрустели они с Баком одновременно. Начинка оказалась чуть тёплой и сочной. Правда, мальчику хотелось поострее.

Начальник, взяв тарелочку с какой-то коричневой жидкостью, окунул туда второй кусок и тоже сжевал. Пояснил:

-Соевый соус. Оттеняет рыбный вкус и досаливает. Если хочешь острое, мазни васаби, вон, зелёное. Это японская горчица, ядрёная!

Юу последовал совету, и сдобренные ею куски тэмпуры быстро исчезли с тарелки.

-Дальше – лапша. – Бак снял крышку со следующей тарелки, и мальчик скептически поглядел на горку серо-коричневых полосок. – Ага, это соба, она из гречишной муки. Китайская, кстати, яичная, так что не путай.

-Она как червяки, - скривившись, заметил Юу, наблюдая, как парень накладывает себе часть.

-Пробуй. Если понравится, про вид забудешь, - посоветовал Бак, подвигая к нему тарелку с остальной порцией.

-Фу, как сопли! – протянул Юу, поднимая палочки с несколькими полосками серого теста.

-Ешь давай! Можешь приправить. – Бак уже приканчивал свою лапшу и поглядывал на мальчика.

Юу хотел уже буркнуть, что и так сыт, но решил, что не до конца. Успокоил себя мыслью: «Не понравится, отдам ему» - и отправил несколько лапшин в рот. Вкус оказался вполне приятным, к тому же тесто не было склизким и противным. Разве что недосоленным. Юу капнул в тарелку соуса и принялся втягивать полоски варёного теста. Рот и желудок окончательно повеселели.

-А ты отказывался, - хмыкнул Бак, увидев опустошённую в рекордные сроки тарелку.

-Просто голодный, - проворчал Юу, стягивая с мисочки кусочек чего-то красного, слабый пряный вкус которого почти сразу исчез.

-Это маринованный имбирь, - пояснил Бак. – Полезная вещь, особенно для мужчин.

Он усмехнулся и снял салфетку с ещё одной тарелки.

-Самое, пожалуй, известное японское блюдо – суши. Обычно делают с сырой рыбой. Но у нас её небезопасно есть, я уже говорил. Так что пробуй вариант без рыбы. Вот смотри, это с икрой, это с тыквой, с креветкой, с овощами – там авокадо и огурец. – Бак называл начинку и показывал на разновеликие комочки риса с добавками. – Берёшь, макаешь в соус, и целиком кушаешь. Между кусочками ешь имбирь, да тот самый, ты его раньше времени ухватил!

Какое-то время оба молчали, пробуя разные виды суши. С тыквой Юу отличил и съел все три куска с ней, а Бак забрал себе все с авокадо. Поднял голову и воскликнул:

-Деда! Роллы принёс?

Юу вздрогнул и чуть не поперхнулся куском жареной креветки. Поспешно проглотил не жуя и покосился на севшего рядом старика. Тот протянул Баку тарелку с какими-то тёмными цилиндриками, а на край стола поставил коробочку.

-Смотри, это подвид суши – роллы. Окунаешь в соус и ешь. – Парень сложил на тарелку Юу три ролла.

-А чёрное снимать не надо? – подозрительно спросил тот, разглядев внутри них рис и начинку.

-Нет, это водоросль нори, она съедобная. Пробуй. Вот тут филе тунца, это жареные роллы, тут мясо креветки. Этот просто с огурцами. Ешь-ешь. Деда, чай пока не наливай. Сам-то поел?

-Поел. Десерт вам принёс, - ответил Зу Мей и посмотрел на жующего Юу. – Вкусно?

Тот передёрнул плечами и хотел уже промолчать. Но два соседа так пристально уставились на него, что пришлось кивнуть. Бак расцвёл улыбкой, да и Зу вроде как поднял уголки губ. «Это горе их обоих так старит» - вдруг понял мальчик. И неожиданно для себя произнёс:

-Вкусно.

Вздрогнул от смеха Бака. Старик же просветлел лицом, морщины немного разгладились.

-Вот и славно, - мягко сказал он и погладил Юу по голове. Нащупал пальцами шнурок, вгляделся и воскликнул: - Это же мой! Откуда?

-Юу из шкафа достал, - ответил Бак. – Правда ему хорошо с хвостом? Одолжи ему шнурков, а?

-У самого побольше будет, - усмехнулся на это Зу Мей.

-Ты своими почти не пользуешься! – проговорил парень сквозь последний ролл.

-Ну конечно! А это тогда что? – Старик ткнул пальцем себе в волосы, пучок которых и впрямь скреплял узорчатый шнурок. Юу удивлённо заметил на нём синий шарик, на который раньше не обращал внимания. Зу перехватил его взгляд, тронул гладкий камень и пояснил: - Все члены семьи Чан имеют власть над Божественным стражем.

-Так вы что, родной… - начал мальчик.

-Двоюродный, - уточнил старик. – Брат отца Тви, Зу Мей Чан. Доедай роллы, сейчас чай налью. Бак? – Он взглянул на, оказывается, внука. Тот, начав почему-то мрачнеть, тряхнул головой и кивнул:

-Обойдусь сегодня без кофе. Зря что ли мы всё японское едим? Чайные традиции Японии схожи с китайскими. Чай…

-Зелёный, конечно, - закончил Зу Мей, разливая почти бесцветную жидкость по пиалам. – Без сахара, чуть горьковатый. Не обожгись, Юу!

Мальчик поднёс чашечку к лицу и вдохнул горячий пар с приятным ароматом.

-Жасмин? – угадал Бак, тоже нюхая чай. Отпил и зажмурился.

-Да, - ответил старик и открыл принесённую им коробочку. Над столом поплыл сладкий запах. В одном углублении лежали розоватые пирожочки. Начальник взял один из них, надкусил и прокомментировал:

-Моти, десерт из риса с начинкой из сладких бобов. Вон те шарики на палочках – это данго, тоже сладкие, с соусом. А вон то вафли моффлес, - он указал по очереди на все сладости и запил моти чаем.

Юу медленно взял шпажку и стянул с неё зубами один колобок. Прожевал и проглотил с трудом. Отложил два оставшихся на тарелку. Отломил от и так маленького моти кусочек и тоже едва съел. Приторно-сладкий вкус во рту пропадать не спешил, даже после выпитой чашки горького чая. Мальчик попросил налить ещё, а сам посмотрел, как Бак с удовольствием уплетает данго уже с третьей шпажки. Юу почему-то перекосило, и он залпом выпил вторую пиалу чая. Дед с внуком доели сладости, посмотрели на тарелку подопечного и понимающе переглянулись.

-Редкий тип, - с улыбкой произнёс Зу Мей, подливая всем ещё чая.

-Что? – буркнул Юу.

-Ты не сладкоежка, а это редкость, - пояснил Бак, беззастенчиво хапая с его тарелки остатки данго и съедая их в одно мгновение. – Не понравилось?

-Кошмар как сладко! – дёрнул головой Юу, вызывая у соседей смешки. – Ну чего?!

-Суровый парень, - хмыкнул старик, а его внук сказал:

-Знаешь что. Сладкое полезно для работы мозга. Если вдруг понадобится разрабатывать сложные стратегии, миссии, принимать решения, хоть немного сладкого лучше съесть.

-Ни за что! – фыркнул Юу, задирая нос.

-Ну как знаешь, - пожал плечами Бак. – А ещё сладкое придаёт сил. Очень полезно иногда кушать, если сильно устаёшь.

-Да лучше помру, - хмуро ответил на это мальчик, но на заметку сказанное взял: пока что начальник советовал только дельное.

Зу Мей улыбался, слушая всё это. А когда внук закончил, сказал:

-Бак, ты – копия родителей! Даже говоришь как они…

-Просто они такое же мне рассказывали, - смутившись, ответил Бак. Его глаза мигом утратили довольный блеск, а уголки губ опустились.

-Во всех смыслах копия, не только из-за повтора сказанного, - уточнил Зу Мей, протягивая через стол руку и касаясь щеки внука.

-Угу, - Бак на миг прикрыл глаза. Скользнувшая по его лицу тень скорби на миг углубила почти незаметные морщинки, состарив парня лет на десять. И Юу отвёл взгляд. Он чувствовал вину за сотворённое Алмой, а Бак чувствовал вину за сотворённое его кланом. Если бы они начали друг перед другом извиняться, этому бы не было конца и края. Так что Бак взялся его опекать, а Юу старался не избегать этой опеки. И втихомолку надеялся, что начальник заботится не только из чувства вины, а на самом деле привязан к нему. Ведь было бы очень обидно, что близкий человек такой опекой откупается от совести… Но Юу не смог бы это всё это выразить, облечь в слова, даже если б захотел. Так что он продолжал принимать заботу в попытке хотя бы этим отблагодарить Бака.

Мальчик едва успел додумать эту мысль, когда рядом раздался незнакомый голос:

-Начальник Бак! Где ваш коммуникатор? Не дозовёшься!

Около стола возвышался черноволосый китаец в белом халате. И сердито глядел на сына Эдгара. Тот встряхнулся и поднял голову. В первый миг незнакомец чуть отшатнулся, да и Юу стало неуютно от смертельно усталого взгляда Бака. Начальник поспешно провёл ладонью по лицу и уже спокойно сказал:

-А через Фоу не судьба передать?

-Она меня игнорирует, знаете ведь, - понижая тон, выдал претензию подчинённый. И покосился на хмыкнувшего Юу. Задержал взгляд, ставший сочувственным. – Это тот самый мальчик?

-Да. – Бак даже не посмотрел в сторону подопечного. – Комуи, что случилось-то?

-Звонили из Северо-Американского отделения. Запрашивают остатки материалов по известному делу, - названный Комуи мгновенно обрёл деловитость и бесцеремонно схватил его за запястье. – А начальник слишком долго обедает! Идём, а то так никогда до Смотрителя не дослужишься!

Юу с удивлением понял, что подчинённый «тыкает» Баку. Но тот словно и не заметил этого. Нехотя поднялся и буркнул:

-Больно надо. Слышал, ты тоже туда рвёшься…

-Ради Линали… - начал говорить Комуи, но они уже шагнули в шумную толпу, поэтому Юу не услышал конца фразы. И теперь просто смотрел им вслед. Бак, словно ощутив его взгляд, обернулся и крикнул:

-Деда, проводишь его спать! – и исчез со спутником в толпе.

-Кто это был? – спросил Юу, отставляя чашку.

-Комуи Ли. Талантливый парень. Друг и соперник Бака. Вдобавок ровесник, - пояснил Зу Мей, начиная убирать со стола.

Мальчик теперь мысленно представил двух юношей рядом и подавился смешком. Оба китайцы, но с такой разницей в росте и внешности… Юу ещё раз хмыкнул, но поймал взгляд старика и тоже принялся составлять тарелки на тележку, которую привёз какой-то шустрый поварёнок. Когда погрузка была закончена, он же укатил подносы к мойке.

А Зу взял мальчика за руку и повёл с кухни. Юу попытался вырваться, но дед держал крепко. Когда они свернули несколько раз в переплетении коридоров, Зу Мей сказал:

-Больше не бегай здесь в одиночку. А то был тут у нас сорванец. Как-то раз заблудился в подвальных лабиринтах… Умер бы с голоду не найди его Фоу.

-Что за дурак? – подозрительно спросил Юу, но на всякий случай попытался запомнить путь. Как тут же выяснилось, это было совершенно бесполезно: коридоры копировали друг друга, и двери в них тоже одинаковыми.

-Да есть один такой, - туманно ответил Зу Мей, при этом улыбаясь и сжимая ладошку Юу крепче. Словно вспомнил, как точно так же вёл кого-то. И утешал… Уж не внука ли? Юу попытался представить это, и у него почти получилось. Только вот малой Бак в его воображении почти не отличался от взрослого: с таким мальчишеским лицом он мог вполне сойти за подростка.

Всё-таки кое-что Юу о пути к своей комнате помнил. И нужный коридор узнал из пяти, что были на площадке. Мальчик вывернулся из хвата старика и рванул к знакомому входу. Зу Мей крикнул ему вслед:

-Не забудь почистить зубы! – и догонять не стал.

Юу, притормозив, вспомнил, что же хотел у него спросить – о том белом ноже. Но когда вернулся на площадку, старика уже и след простыл. Зато рядом словно из пола вырос Вонг и окинул мальчика внимательным взглядом. Удовлетворённо кивнув, спросил:

-Ну что, теперь сможешь заснуть?

Юу хотел резко ответить «Нет!», но прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что устал. Шикарный ужин и наблюдение за людьми прогнали кошмары, тошноту и бессонницу, которые выматывали нервы, желудок и мозг соответственно. Сам того не желая, мальчик широко зевнул. Повернул обратно и зашагал к своей комнате. Её дверь оказалась перед носом неожиданно быстро – на бег он что ли сорвался? Но открывший её Вонг дышал ровно, значит, шли они спокойно.

-Вот и хорошо. А то негоже ребёнку мучиться от голода и бессонницы, - произнёс мужчина, проходя внутрь и включая настольную лампу.

-Я не ребёнок! – взвился было Юу, но Вонг положил широченную ладонь ему на макушку и слегка надавил. Сказал неожиданно твёрдо:

-Ещё какой! И не спорь. – Он повернулся к столу и добавил: - Иди умывайся, я постель пока расправлю.

Мальчик хотел отказаться, но Вонг зыркнул на него так грозно, что стало ясно – возражать бесполезно. Вздёрнув подбородок и словно делая одолжение, Юу удалился в ванную комнату. Когда он вышел оттуда, проводя языком по зубам, Вонг протянул ему какую-то непонятную одёжку.

-Надевай и марш в кровать! – велел мужчина.

-Что ещё за цветочки?! Я не девчонка! – завопил Юу, рассмотрев узор на ткани.

-Балда! Это водные лилии, они не девчачьи, - хмыкнул Вонг, вручая пижаму мальчику.

-Цветы – это девчачье! – швыряя её на постель, возмутился тот.

-Слушай сюда! – Мужчина неожиданно навис над ним и так сверкнул глазами из-под кустистых бровей, что Юу невольно плюхнулся на кровать. Вонг же для пущего эффекта растопырил мощные ручищи и заговорил басом: - Водяные лилии, кувшинки – сёстры лотоса. А лотос – благородный цветок, символ солнца, вечной жизни, мужского начала. Так что прекрати кричать, надевай – и спать! Всё ясно? – последние слова он произнёс уже нормально и отстранился.

-Ясно-ясно, - ругая себя за сиюминутный страх, проворчал Юу. Скинул повседневную одежду, натянул пижаму и поскорее залез под одеяло. Свернулся клубком и вмял голову в подушку. Но что-то было непривычным, мешалось. Он замер, пытаясь определить причину неудобства, и потянулся рукой к волосам.

-О, да у тебя же хвостик! – Вонг тоже заметил его движение и нащупал завязанный шнурок. Распутал узел и, вытянув полоску ткани, положил её на стол. Спросил: - При свете будешь засыпать? Или выключить?

Юу же, глядя на шнурок, вспомнил свой оставшийся без ответа вопрос. И решил задать его Вонгу. Тот-то должен знать.

-Почему у Бака длинные волосы?

-Что? А… Ему нравится их отращивать, - сказал мужчина. – Так что, как будешь засыпать?..

-Он жаловался, что с длинными много мороки, - перебил его Юу.

-Да? Ну тогда не знаю. В детстве у него были короткие волосы. А как Комуи появился, они стали на пару отращивать. Спроси сам.

-Он не ответил, - буркнул Юу, вспоминая, что чёрные волосы того китайца тоже были собраны в длинный хвост. Мальчик отвернулся лицом к стене и сказал: - В темноте усну.

-Спокойной ночи, - пожелал Вонг, гася лампу. Дождался, когда дыхание Юу станет мерным, и тихо покинул комнату. Кошмары, чем-то напуганные, так в неё и не явились.

* * *

-Слезай оттуда, Юу!

Вонг повторял это уже в который раз, но слова действовали с точностью до наоборот. Юу, когда залез на самый верх строительных лесов в огромной зале, обрушил на пол доски, служившие лестницей. Так что подобраться к нему стало проблемой. Столпившиеся внизу люди – человек десять – поспешно обдумывали, как спустить вредного ребёнка обратно. Вонг надрывался и грозился рассказать всё господину Баку. Но Юу это мало трогало. А уж по сравнению со случайно подслушанной новостью – так вообще не волновало.

-Скажи хотя бы, почему туда залез? – уже с отчаянием крикнул Вонг. Но мальчишка лишь демонстративно отвернулся. Тяжёлый вздох толпы был слышен даже сверху. Потом раздался тихий треск, который привлёк внимание Юу. Да и люди замолчали. Оказывается, к Вонгу подлетел голем, сообщения из которого сотрудники выслушали напряжённо. Потом переглянулись и закивали. Вонг что-то ответил в коммуникатор, и голем упорхнул. Юу приготовился к очередному сеансу уговоров, но подручный Бака крикнул ему:

-Как проголодаешься, зови! Приспособим что-нибудь для поднятия еды! – И, окружённый толпой учёных, удалился в сторону лабораторий.

Юу сначала удивился такой быстрой сдаче позиций, но и вздохнул с облегчением – наконец-то от него отстали. Забрался он сюда только потому, что больше негде было посидеть в относительном одиночестве. Даже его комната перестала служить убежищем. А всякие коридоры, в которые он когда-либо сбегал, прекрасно контролировались Фоу и Баком. Здесь же, как он и надеялся, даже Страж не стала его трогать, а тех людей пришлось терпеть совсем недолго.

Юу поспешил выкинуть из головы эти заботы и задумался о той проблеме, которая маячила в близком будущем как тень кошмара. Нет! Нет! Если это случится, о любом будущем можно забыть! Что угодно, только не это! Не так он представлял себе свою жизнь… Хотя… Какая жизнь может быть у искусственно выращенного человека? Нет, чудовища, оружия для борьбы с дьяволами. Он – второсортный материал, существо с чужой памятью и генами. Изначально без будущего, потому что его создали из уже мёртвого человека.

Юу сам не понял, откуда к нему пришли такие тяжёлые размышления. И скрежетнул зубами: наверно, опять чужое сознание давало о себе знать.

-Чёрт побери! – процедил он, обхватывая голову руками. Почувствовал, как шатнулись под ним неустойчивые леса, и поспешно выровнялся. Конструкция успокоилась, и Юу снова вернулся к своим мыслям. Которые потекли уже не так гладко: он вспомнил кое-что важное. Тот человек, от которого Юу передались гены и память, любил девушку. И она пообещала ждать его всегда. Вот дурёха! Пообещала это экзорцисту, а их акума косят как ковыль. Сарказм сарказмом, но на душе мальчика стало как-то неуютно. Она так улыбалась, говоря про обещание. Наверняка будет ждать его до своей смерти. И не узнает, что с ним произошло…

-Да какое мне до них вообще дело?! – заорал он, не выдерживая той нагрузки, которую сам же себе наворотил. Давно уже он не испытывал такого мозгового штурма. Чувствуя, как настроение и без того не светлое, всё больше омрачается, Юу осторожно улёгся на балку и сложил руки под головой. В пустой потолок смотреть было неинтересно, и он закрыл глаза. Сразу же под веками всплыла картина, от которой он всегда просыпался с пересохшим горлом. Раскинувшееся прекрасное синее небо, колышущаяся от ветра трава, летящие листья и… она. Девушка с улыбкой-солнцем, которая обещает ждать. Ждать его. Он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить, удержать подле себя…

Юу открыл глаза и с какой-то тоской заметил, что так же тянется рукой к серой кладке потолка.

-Опять! – Он уронил ладонь на лицо и потёр его. – Что за невезуха! Перестань уже мне сниться! Я хочу видеть сны из своей жизни!!!

-Это радует! – раздался снизу достаточно бодрый голос, и Юу тут же свесился посмотреть на нарушителя своего одиночества. Впрочем, вряд ли этого человека можно было звать нарушителем. Всё-таки начальник отделения имеет право ходить везде. И всё знать. Что Бак тут же и подтвердил своей следующей фразой: - Мне уже кто только ни жаловался, что некий ценный экземпляр сидит в богом забытом месте и орёт с высоты потолка на всех сотрудников.

-Ха. «Ценный экземпляр»? В опытах что ли? – Юу, задетый этими словами, попытался выказать всё своё пренебрежение. И удивлённо навострил уши, когда не услышал никакой реакции. Глянул вниз и поймал взгляд тёмно-синих глаз. Одного мига хватило, чтобы заметить в них океан вины, мучительной тоски и беспомощности. Юу неожиданно для себя взбесился и заорал: - Хватит так смотреть! Эти щенячьи глаза жутко раздражают!! Начальник ты или кто?! Не вздумай меня жалеть, а то набью тебе морду! Идиот!!!

Юу отдышался и почувствовал себя лучше. А Бак тем временем так громко расхохотался, что эхо разлетелось по всему коридору. Он потёр глаза, которые уже были просто усталыми, и снова посмотрел вверх.

-Может, ты и прав. Я стал начальником так неожиданно, что не успел осознать всю глубину этого статуса. До сих пор думаю, что это лишь проверка, а всерьёз ответственность не несу. Совсем некогда обдумать это. Но… Спасибо, Юу! – Он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Мальчик отчего-то смутился, отвернулся и буркнул:

-Права Фоу, ты Бак-дурак. Начальник из тебя никакой.

-Прекрати грубить, я тебе вообще-то в отцы гожусь! – прикрикнул Бак, но тут же кашлянул и успокоился.

-Почему это в отцы?! – сделав нехитрые подсчёты, удивился Юу.

-Потому что фактически тебе всего полгода, - поняв, что сморозил лишнего, пробурчал Бак.

-А? – не услышал мальчик и опасно свесился с лесов. Но начальник лишь махнул рукой, заминая тему.

-Как перестанешь злиться, спускайся. Я хочу поговорить о серьёзных вещах нормально, а не кричать с такого расстояния.

-Не перестану. Не спущусь, - отрезал Юу.

-И умрёшь с голоду? Ну как знаешь, - развёл руками Бак. – Твоё упрямство губит в первую очередь тебя.

-О, да-да. – Юу снова лёг на спину. Услышал, как удаляется звук шагов опекуна, и подумал, что зря ему нахамил. Вроде как тот добра желал…

Видимо, Бак распорядился по поводу этой залы и ворчуна в ней, так что сюда больше никто не заглядывал. Наверно, Юу задремал и осознал это, уже проснувшись от голода. Вспомнил, что устроил что-то вроде бойкота, и упрямо лёг обратно. Желудок выразил своё недовольство сбитым режимом, но Юу помял живот рукой и не двинулся с места. Расслышал уже знакомый слабый треск и краем глаза заметил движение у стены.

-Малышам пора баиньки! – загробным голосом произнесла Фоу и наполовину высунулась из кладки.

-Я-то тут при чём? – буркнул мальчик, снова закрывая глаза.

-Ну и балда! – воскликнула Страж, и Юу почувствовал, как его подхватывает неведомая сила. Ой, вполне ведомая!

Фоу безо всяких церемоний сгребла его в охапку и оттолкнулась ногами от стены. Слегка задела леса, которые заскрипели, но устояли. А Юу пережил пару секунд эпичного полёта из-под потолка. Когда перед носом расстелился пол, мальчик малодушно заслонился руками и подавил вскрик. Но удара не последовало, так что Юу не сразу сообразил, что полёт прекратился. Фоу крепко держала жертву шутки поперёк живота и неприятно хихикала. А когда мальчик стал яростно вырываться, немедленно отпустила. Чтобы тотчас рассмеяться в голос: Юу как пьяный сделал пару неверных шагов и всё-таки поздоровался с полом, приложившись об него головой.

-Ужинать, БалдаЮу! – сказала Фоу, когда уверилась, что пацан оклемался и вернул способность слушать. Поймала его злобный взгляд и хмыкнула. – Потом пойдём к Баку.

-Это ещё зачем? – пробурчал Юу, поднимаясь и потирая зреющую шишку.

-У него и спросишь, - надменно ответила Страж, скрестила руки за головой и зашагала вглубь здания. Мальчишка, не переставая сыпать ругательствами, побрёл следом. Есть действительно хотелось, и Фоу прыскала каждый раз, когда его желудок громко возмущался.

Кстати о Фоу… Юу взглянул на спутницу из-под густой чёлки. Она ведь была вездесущим Стражем, следовательно, прекрасно знала о его местонахождении. И могла с такой же лёгкостью, как минуту назад, стащить его с лесов и доставить к начальнику отделения. Или куда там ещё? Да и сам Бак мог её попросить это сделать, а не взывать к Юу с пола в потолок. Однако не попросил. Отозвал подчинённых, затем сам пришёл. Проверял, всё ли в порядке? А девчонке наверняка сказал не влезать сюда без надобности. Зато когда мальчик окончательно проголодался, она явилась как фея (тут Юу фыркнул, вспомнив слова Алмы) и легко управилась с задачей «доставить малого вредину куда надо».

«Да они беспокоились!» - озарила его мысль. Вроде приятная, но её тут же отравила следующая, с сарказмом: «Конечно, ты же единственный апостол второго поколения, почти удавшийся эксперимент, человек со способностью к регенерации и синхронизации с Чистой силой!» На душе Юу стало так мерзко, что он не удержался от ядовитого вопроса:

-Что, подопытный кролик так ценен?

Фоу приостановилась и повернула к нему голову. Мальчик тяжело дышал от разрывающей всё его существо ярости и стискивал кулаки. Ответа он не ждал, да Страж и не собиралась отвечать, как и спускать грубость. И нешуточно врезала ему по лицу. Юу отлетел к стене и сполз по ней на пол. Из-за овладевшей им апатии мальчик не спешил подниматься и давать сдачи. Да из этого ничего бы не вышло – девчонка была ловкой как кошка.

Юу обхватил гудящую голову руками и вдруг расхохотался. Громко и истерично. Аж лёгкие наждаком продрало. Смех перешёл в кашель, затем в хрип. Юу, задыхаясь, лёг на бок и подтянул колени к груди. С минуту он ничего не соображал, перед глазами стояла кромешная темнота. Потом его похлопали по спине, подхватили под мышки и помогли подняться. Он качнулся, но благодаря поддержке чужих рук устоял на дрожащих ногах. Юу постепенно пришёл в себя и поднял взгляд от пола. Фигурка Фоу расплывалась. Мальчик тряхнул головой, в ушах забухала кровь, но он услышал:

-Балда ты! Идиот мелкий! О тебе заботятся не из-за происхождения или способностей! Хотя чего я объясняю и кому?! Всё равно не поймёшь ведь!! Идём, а то старикашка нас прикончит, если еда остынет!

Юу промолчал, дыша полной грудью. Страж, уверившись, что он надёжно держится в вертикальном положении, отстранилась и продолжила путь. Мальчик, держась за стену, последовал её примеру. Да, он и правда не понял, что она имела в виду. Из-за чего тогда эта опека? Из-за скуки, из прихоти? Или вина тому причина?..

Его размышления вскоре прервал шум голосов – они вышли к центральным переходам Азиатского отделения. Учёные группами сновали туда-сюда и постоянно переговаривались. Кто-то из них замечал Фоу и Юу, приветствовал словом или кивком, иные Стражу кланялись, а на мальчишку поглядывали с интересом. Правда всех этих людей объединяло не только то, что все как на подбор одевались в белые халаты, но и то, как они спешили по своим делам. Работа кипела.

За прошедшие несколько недель Юу наловчился проскальзывать в такой толпе как угорь, так что задержек из-за него не возникло. И кухни оба достигли довольно быстро. Любимый стол мальчика – в углу – был уже занят, так что он нехотя уселся за другой, поближе к выходу. Фоу скрылась на кухне, а когда снова оказалась рядом, сказала:

-Так. Поешь, и потом старикан отведёт куда надо. – Она коснулась своего лба, и тут Юу заметил, что её контуры слабо сияют. – А меня зовут. Ну, бывай! Кстати, ты на кролика не похож! Самый настоящий волчонок!

Она усмехнулась и с разбегу нырнула в стену как в воду. Юу, не успев огрызнуться, проводил девчонку злым взглядом, потом перевёл его на пол. Усиленно поморгал, потёр глаза, открыл, закрыл. Вновь открыл. Проклятая иллюзия и не думала исчезать…

Юу по спине мороз продрал: неужели видения вернулись?! Он в панике надавил пальцами на опущенные веки, до красных кругов перед глазами. Открыл. Не помогло. Это началось уже давно, с первого возникновения в его сне той девушки. В реальности ему стали повсюду мерещиться цветы. Никто больше не видел их, а значит они были плодом его больного воображения. Юу смутно припомнил, что видел их где-то ещё, вроде нарисованными. Ну конечно! На той самой позорной пижаме, которую ему вручил Вонг. Говорил что-то про солнце и вечную жизнь… И назвал… Лост? Нет.

-Сегодня я добавил в суп мисо корень лотоса, - прозвучало совсем рядом.

-Точно, лотос! – Юу аж подскочил, услышав нужное слово. И обернулся на звон посуды.

-У тебя в привычку входит меня пугать? – удерживая тарелки, спросил Зу Мей. – Помоги-ка!

Они вдвоём сгрузили с подноса остальную еду и сели за стол. Мальчик уже со знанием дела принялся за рис и блюда с рыбой. Когда дело дошло до супа, он вспомнил слова старика. А тот – его фразу. Переглянулись, и Зу спросил:

-Так что там про лотос?

-Это такой цветок, да? – сказал Юу, выбирая из бульона кусочки овощей.

-Да, водный цветок. Вырастает в мутной тине, в грязи, но когда раскрывается на поверхности, то радует глаз. И пахнет вкусно. Японцы, китайцы и индусы делают из него приправы. Считается деликатесом, так что смотри, у тебя сегодня царский ужин!

Дед не преувеличивал – суп и правда был насыщенней обычного, словно вкусы всех ингредиентов создавали гармоничное сочетание.

-Так почему ты вспомнил лотос? Да ещё и в столовой? – вдруг спросил Зу Мей, внимательно глядя на Юу. Тому вопрос не понравился, и он ответил коротко:

-Услышал мельком…

-От кого? – Старик даже подался вперёд.

-Не знаю, в коридоре среди толпы, - осторожно соврал мальчик – его насторожила такая реакция. Что с этим лотосом не в порядке? То он везде мерещится, то при его упоминании начинается допрос… - А что?

-Ну-ну, - судя по тону и покачиванию головой, Зу Мей ни на секунду ему не поверил. – Не хочешь говорить, так хоть не лги.

Юу вспыхнул и поморщился. Однако старик махнул рукой:

-Скрытничай дальше. Но смотри, как бы это беды не принесло…

-Почему беды? – Мальчик даже палочки отложил.

-Там видно будет, - туманно ответил Зу, игнорируя пытливый взгляд Юу.

Зная, что ждать более ясного объяснения бесполезно, Юу продолжил ублажать желудок. Умял три порции собы, отметил, что сладкого не положили, и запил лапшу чаем.

Унеся посуду на кухню, старик поманил мальчика за собой и направился к выходу из столовой. Пришлось догонять в коридоре.

-Нам туда, - указал Зу Мей на врезанные в стену большого зала странные двери.

-Зачем? К Баку разве не наверх? – спросил Юу, вовсе не желая соваться в незнакомое помещение.

-Мы и поедем наверх, - объяснил Зу, - потому что по лестнице туда невозможно добраться живым.

Мальчик с сомнением хмыкнул, но яркое воображение уже рисовало чудищ, которые живут на верхних этажах… Вот бы поглядеть! Хотя… Дед явно имел в виду что-то другое.

Они зашли в оказавшуюся за створками небольшую кабину, которая после нажатия на кнопку дёрнулась и куда-то полетела. Юу от неожиданности схватился за поручень:

-Что это?!

-Лифт. Если бы пошли по лестнице, устали бы до смерти. Даже ты, про себя вообще молчу. Планировка здания убийственная, - с ноткой жалобы ответил Зу Мей, кладя руку ему на плечо.

Сколько времени они «летели», Юу так и не смог понять. Зато остановились неожиданно. И увидели в просвете между разъехавшимися створками слабо освещённый коридор – один-единственный с множеством дверей. Совершенно пустой. Зу Мей первым вышел из лифта и произнёс:

-Добро пожаловать. Это святая святых Азиатского отделения – самый верхний ярус, управление.

-То есть начальство?

-Да, а ещё узел связи и видеонаблюдения. Если проще – Центр всей системы.

Юу уже хотел спросить, что они тут забыли. Но тут же стукнул себя по лбу: Бак же начальник Азиатского отделения, хоть и не похож! От этой мысли почему-то стало неуютно.

Они прошли по коридору, который отзывался гулким эхом на их шаги. Был он по сравнению с теми, что внизу, совсем коротким. Так что Зу Мей вскоре остановился перед одной из боковых дверей, которая плавно отъехала в сторону. Старик шагнул внутрь со словами:

-Я привёл его, Бак, - и оглянулся на юркнувшего следом Юу.

-Угу. – Начальник даже не поднял головы, продолжая что-то читать. Зато стоявший тут же Вонг мгновенно оказался рядом, проводил к креслам, предложил кофе. От напитка старый и малый единодушно отказались. И Вонг попросил:

-Подождите ещё чуток, срочная работа. Спасибо, господин Зу. Вы останетесь?

-Да, хочу присутствовать, - кивнул старик, привычно опускаясь в кресло. Юу тоже сел и сразу завертел головой. Помещение было преинтересным. Не слишком большое, погружённое в полумрак, со светящимися экранами на стенах. Кроме стола начальника ещё три рабочих места, сейчас пустовавших. Единственная маленькая лампа освещала гору бумаг перед Баком, телефонный аппарат и микрофон.

Парень просматривал листы один за другим, что-то чёркал на них, а Вонг стоял на подхвате и прятал их в папку. Разобрать, что бормотал при этом Бак, было нереально, так что Юу снова поглядел на экраны. Это отчасти помогло ему понять вездесущность начальника, вот только механизм работы устройств оставался тайной. Зато мальчик увидел, как в одной из лабораторий что-то красочно взрывается, а в другой учёные поспешно открывают окно, выпуская туда странный коричневый туман. Часть экранов покрывали чёрно-белые полосы, часть равнодушно белела пустотой.

-Готово! – Юу был так поглощён забавными видео, что аж подскочил от возгласа Бака. Тот протянул Вонгу последний лист и поторопил: - Пусть отправляется сейчас же! Это его проблемы, что сюда под ночь приплёлся!

-Есть! – Подчинённый спрятал документы в сумку и умчался с необычной для его возраста скоростью. Бак потянулся как кот и помассировал затёкшую шею.

-Бак, я привёл Юу, - зачем-то напомнил Зу Мей. И мальчик, увидев, как начальник вздрагивает и оборачивается к ним, понял причину повтора. Видимо, погружаясь в работу, парень не слышал и не замечал происходящего вокруг. Уж кому как не родному деду было это знать.

-О, и правда! Не заметил вас! – Бак улыбнулся и, оттолкнувшись ногами от пола, подъехал к ним в своём вертящемся кресле на колёсиках. Что-то нажал на ручке. Настольная лампа погасла, зато под потолком включилась другая, мягко освещая троих людей.

-Без приключений жизнь не та, а? – спросил Бак у Юу и подмигнул. Мальчик фыркнул, догадавшись, что начальник видел тот полёт с потолка. Парень словно услышал его мысли: - Скажи спасибо Фоу, иначе переломал бы себе всё. Да, она сказала, что начни ты слезать, балки бы упали. Вместе с тобой. Так-то, - это он добавил в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Юу.

Мальчик что-то нелестно прошипел о всяких постройках, и Бак сменил тему:

-Всё обдумал, что хотел? Мир?

-Ещё чего! Пока всё не расскажешь, война! – Резко вскинул голову Юу и потряс кулаком. Снова уставился в пол. Лотосы и не думали исчезать. Неясный страх заставил мальчика похолодеть и сглотнуть.

-Да, бойкот, это конечно… Юу? – Бак и Зу одновременно склонились над ним.

-Что ты там увидел? – напряжённо спросил старик, а внуку пояснил: - В столовой он тоже смотрел в пустоту.

-Да и Фоу что-то такое говорила, - с тревогой произнёс Бак, качнув головой. Схватил мальчика за плечи и громко сказал: - Юу! Смотри на меня! Слышишь? Ну же!

От лёгкой встряски и крика тот очнулся и перевёл дыхание. С трудом оторвал взгляд от цветов и посмотрел на человека. Синие глаза, светлые брови и чёлка… Юу с усилием мотнул головой, стряхивая наваждение. Вспомнил имя этого парня.

-Что ты там видишь? – отпуская его, осторожно спросил Бак.

-Лотосы… Везде… На полу, на столах. Даже… - Он протянул руку и коснулся подлокотника кресла начальника, - здесь…

Пальцы прошли сквозь лепестки, но цветок не исчез. Как и остальные, лежащие на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в кабинете. Бак переглянулся с дедом, и тот спросил:

-И давно они появились?

-Да. Ещё там, в… - Юу не смог выговорить слово – сжавшееся горло не пустило.

-В лаборатории, - тоже с трудом произнёс парень, бледнея. – Часто видишь?

-Когда как. В последнее время всё чаще, - просипел Юу и откашлялся. Бак отъехал к своему столу и вернулся с кружкой воды. Фарфор слабо пах кофе, и мальчик понял, что это чашка начальника. Но воду выпил.

-Состояние прогрессирует? – тем временем обратился Бак к деду. Тот пожал плечами:

-Если всё началось ещё тогда, это может быть побочный эффект. Мозг – сложнейшая система, вряд ли получится объяснить…

-Внеплановый осмотр? – Парень забрал из дрожащих пальцев Юу чашку и задумчиво крутанул её за ручку.

-Устрой, - согласился Зу Мей, поправляя монокль. Посмотрел на мальчика и посоветовал: - Юу, не молчи, если почувствуешь что-то неправильное. Твоё развитие нестабильно и чревато неприятностями… Лучше предупреди нас. Это же не шутки. Слышишь меня?

-Угу…

-Сделаешь? – настойчиво уточнил старик.

-Угу, - громче повторил Юу, убирая чёлку с глаз. – Понял я, ладно.

Сказал это скорее для Бака, который нервно поглаживал края чашки.

-Лотос, да? Очень символично, - задумчиво протянул тот, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

-Почему? – Юу поглядел, как розовые лепестки осыпаются со стола на пол.

-Печать регенерации на твоей груди – знак «ом», - начал рассказ Зу Мей. – Он означает возрождение, процветание. Лотос – тоже символ воскрешения, новой жизни, долголетия и благополучия.

-Ага! Клинок у него скоро будет. Остаётся только начать медитировать! – заметил Бак, прекрасно понимая, что имеет в виду дед.

-Да вы о чём вообще?! – а вот Юу ничегошеньки не понял и разозлился. Он терпеть не мог, когда из него делали дурака: - Какой «ом», какой клинок?!

-Было некое учение. Даже религия… Да не заморачивайся ты, это неважно! – улыбнулся Бак. А Зу Мей сказал:

-Ты не должен верить в лотосы. Это иллюзия. Всего лишь мираж… А насчёт медитаций, это ты хорошо вспомнил, Бак. Надо будет его научить.

Юу поморщился, но отнекиваться не стал: мало ли, вдруг и вправду интересная штука эта меди… как её там?

-Раз уж об этом учении и о клинке зашла речь… Деда, что там с оружием Юу? – Бак наконец отставил чашку и сложил руки на груди. А мальчик тотчас забыл о ковре из лотосов и покосился на старика. Его тоже интересовала судьба того белого ножа с повадками дикого зверя.

-Ну, форму как раз заканчиваю. Нужные реакции проверил на начальном этапе. Осталось доковать, и можно будет сводить с владельцем. – Зу Мей красноречиво взглянул на Юу.

-Что значит «сводить»? – поёжился тот, вспоминая, какую адскую боль причиняла ему прежде синхронизация… Правда, за исключением двух последних раз, когда Чистая сила отреагировала на его эмоции.

-Будешь заново знакомиться, - пояснил Бак. А старик улыбнулся и положил ладонь мальчику на макушку:

-Всё в порядке, вы поладите. Уж мне ли не знать!

Юу неопределённо хмыкнул, не спеша заражаться его уверенностью. И какими-то окольными путями вспомнил, почему он отсиживался сегодня под потолком. Хотя окольными ли?.. Всё дело ведь как раз и было в этой самой синхронизации. Потому что те учёные перешёптывались о недоделанном экзорцисте, которого скорее надо сплавить в Центральное отделение.

-Так чего ты на нас разобиделся? Неужто прослышал о своей ссылке? – спросил Бак. Юу вытаращился на него: опять мысли были будто вынуты из головы! Дед и внук, заметив это, одинаково хмыкнули. Парень потёр воспалённые глаза и ответил на немой вопрос: - Нет, не читаем мы твои мысли. Просто все наши сотрудники сейчас мусолят эту тему, а тебя иначе как результатом эксперимента не называют… Ты об этом сказал мне и потом Фоу, помнишь? Соединяем два факта – и пожалуйста! Причина твоего поведения ясна!

-Так значит это правда? Про Центр? – с надеждой спросил Юу, желая услышать отрицание. Бак прищурился и произнёс:

-А ты что, на истину слухи не проверил? И сразу бросился в обиду? Силён!

Юу зло зыркнул на него, но упрёк был справедливым, и он промолчал. А начальник и не думал издеваться. Помрачнев, он сцепил пальцы в зам _о_ к, закрыл глаза. И заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:

-Ты был создан по программе вторых апостолов. Первая задача этой программы – увеличить количество экзорцистов за счёт выращивания новых организмов. Внедрение в них частиц мозга уже бывших экзорцистов по плану должна была обеспечить успех синхронизации. Вторая задача – организмы должны были создаваться с повышенной степенью регенерации, потому что война с акума становится всё жёстче, увеличивая потери среди экзорцистов. Ты – удавшийся второй апостол, единственный в своём роде. Ты отвечаешь программе по всем параметрам и станешь в итоге тем, кем должен был. Через месяц мы отправим тебя в Главное управление, где ты будешь обучаться уничтожать акума.

-Через месяц? – переваривая сказанное, только и уточнил Юу.

-Мы должны убедиться, что ты в порядке. Ну и конечно, - Бак тоскливо глянул на деда и договорил: - проверить твою синхронизацию с Чистой силой. У неё же есть название, да?

-«Муген», - ответил тот, убирая руку с головы Юу. – «Шесть иллюзий». Так что и атаки будут называться иллюзиями. Теперь, зная про миражи лотосов, я подозреваю, что это злейшая ирония судьбы… Я-то вкладывал в название иной смысл. Кстати, я не уверен насчёт точного количества ступеней, возможно их будет больше шести. А всё из-за особенностей организма Юу.

Мальчик хмыкнул. И мысленно повторил название оружия. Слово ему понравилось, а в мозгу зазвенел колокольчик – словно кто-то или что-то отозвалось на это имя.

-Муген, да? Это же по-японски? Юу у нас совсем в японцы заделается, - прокомментировал Бак. – Ещё и лотос этот. Он ведь из грязи вырастает, а такой красивый…

-Юу будет таким же, - улыбнулся Зу Мей. То ли интонации, то ли смысл сказанного смутили мальчика. Он спрятал глаза за чёлкой и пробурчал:

-Всё равно не прощу. Меня даже не спросили, хочу ли я этого…

Дед с внуком переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули. Бак виновато произнёс:

-Видишь, в чём дело, Юу. Верхи не спрашивают нашего желания или мнения. Никогда. Они приказывают. Мне бы тоже не хотелось отпускать тебя на верную гибель… Но они умеют давить на больные точки. И заставлять. Прости, что не смог отстоять твою свободу и будущее…

Последние слова так ясно напомнили мальчику о предмете его размышлений под потолком, что Юу снова заподозрил начальника в чтении мыслей. И сказал:

-Какое у меня будущее? У искусственного-то?!

-Юу, ты что?! Ты живее многих! И у тебя великое будущее! Глядишь, и до генерала дослужишься! Войну выиграешь!

-Ты сам-то в это веришь? – с сарказмом спросил Юу.

-А вот давай поспорим! – обезоруживая его неожиданным азартом, предложил Бак. – Давай… да хоть на твою собу! Или тэмпуру с тыквой?

Мальчик яростно выдохнул: вот она, вездесущность в действии! Всё-то этот горе-начальничек знает! Однако энтузиазм Бака оказался заразительным. И Юу поинтересовался:

-Ты меня угощаешь лапшой, если выиграю. А наоборот?

-То ты меня, - усмехнулся парень. Поймал сердитый взгляд подопечного и кивнул: - Договорились! Срок угощения – год!

-Идёт! – крикнул Юу, и они пожали руки. Зу Мей разъединил их кисти ребром ладони и заявил:

-Как дети малые! Но Юу-то понятно. Бак!

Старик откровенно потешался над их выходкой. Его внук тоже улыбнулся. А мальчик сообразил, что у него теперь будет хотя бы эта странная причина пойти в экзорцисты.

-Юу. Тебе по-прежнему снится тот человек? – неожиданно спросил Бак. И нахмурился так, как всегда при упоминании той лаборатории. Мальчик же дёрнулся как от тока неудачной синхронизации. Даже Зу Мей перестал улыбаться.

-Это к чему вообще?! – зло процедил Юу, до хруста эмали стискивая зубы и до белых костяшек – кулаки.

-К тому, что у тебя есть важная причина выйти в мир. Тем более что экзорцистам открыты все дороги.

-Что за причина? – всё ещё не понимая, глухо уточнил Юу. Ему захотелось ударить Бака, сделать очень больно.

-Не злись так. Послушай меня, - смягчил тон начальник, догадываясь о его желании и почему-то не собираясь мешать. Удивление от этого чуть ослабило ярость, и мальчик прямо посмотрел на Бака. Чего оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: ему и так уже больно. И никакой удар не причинит ещё больше страданий. Больно за него, за Юу. Вон как глаза потемнели. А цепкие пальцы нервно перебирают хвост пшеничных волос.

Зу Мей и вовсе не шевелился, будто боялся спугнуть что-то.

-Ты сможешь найти ту девушку, - осторожно начал Бак. И положил ледяную ладонь на дрогнувшее плечо Юу. – Ты ведь хочешь это сделать, с тех пор как увидел. Найдёшь её, расскажешь о случившемся… И обещание исполнится.

-Я же не он, - выдавил из вдруг пересохшего горла мальчик. Начальник приподнял уголки губ:

-Он живёт в тебе. Больше его нигде нет. Чтобы увидеться с ним на небесах, ей нужно будет умереть ради обещания. Но встреча с тобой спасёт её от ранней смерти. Я верю, что ты найдёшь её. Мы все в тебя верим.

Пальцы Бака стиснули плечо Юу до самой кости, и он тихо зашипел. Открыл было рот и поднял голову, чтобы сказать что-то, но так и застыл.

Он впервые видел, как начальник Азиатского отделения, вездесущий, умный и талантливый учёный плачет. Слёзы наполняли глаза, перекатывались через покрасневшие веки и текли по всему лицу. Нос неромантично заалел, светлые ресницы слиплись от влаги. Вдобавок началась крапивница, о которой Юу был столько наслышан.

Впрочем, он тут же забыл о чём думал, потому что у него самог _о_ в носу защипало, а на глаза тоже навернулись слёзы. Мальчик заморгал и стал яростно вытирать лицо рукавом. Бак поспешно вытащил из кармана платок внушительных размеров и прижал к своим мокрым векам. У Зу Мея нашёлся поменьше, которого вполне хватило Юу.

Старик смотрел на двух сопливых мальчишек и слегка улыбался. Чем только насмешили? И начальник хорош, плачет как пацанёнок. Так думал Юу, промокая глаза и нос. Но вместе с этим в душе росло чувство благодарности. Он сам давно разучился плакать, сердце и слёзы были словно заморожены после трагического инцидента с Алмой.

А этот взрослый плакса, кстати, дал ему цель в жизни. И появилась возможность её осуществить…

Кстати, сам Бак тоже, наверно, плакал впервые после смерти родителей. Ведь сейчас ему не нужно было изображать бесстрастного начальника и нести ответственность за огромное Азиатское отделение. Буквально на пять минут он смог расслабиться и облегчить горе слезами.

Зу Мей тоже вытер глаза. Вдруг схватил обоих молодых за головы и прижал к своей груди. Погладил по волосам как малышей.

Бак с Юу переглянулись, оказавшись нос к носу, и одновременно улыбнулись: так забавно выглядели их опухшие и покрасневшие лица.

-Готовь собу заранее! – прогундосил Юу, и внук с дедом облегчённо рассмеялись.

* * *

-Юу, ещё раз! – произнёс Зу Мей, глядя на экран. Сидящий рядом Бак кивнул, и мальчик опять коснулся рукояти катаны, которой стал тот нож.

Да, вчера, когда старик привёл подопечного в свою лабораторию и извлёк откуда-то длинный японский меч, Юу и не признал в нём своё оружие. Если нож был белым с лезвием как у сабли и с рукоятью, покрытой отростками, то у нового меча клинок был прямой и гладкий, иссиня-чёрного цвета.

-Он желал принять форму ещё после твоей первой синхронизации, - пояснил тогда Зу Мей. – Он темнел и выпрямлялся при каждой обработке. И теперь, глядя на него, я вспоминаю слова Бака и их пророческий смысл. Это я о том, что ты становишься японцем, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юу. – Твоя Чистая сила стала японской катаной – оружием самураев.

Это уже потом мальчик выспросит об этих воинах подробнее, а сейчас он снова и снова прикасался к новому мечу в попытке синхронизироваться с Чистой силой. Час назад он вообще наотрез отказался пробовать: ещё очень свежа была в памяти та боль экспериментов. Но Зу Мей поклялся, что сделанное им оружие почти завершено. В то время как та шоковая отдача происходила из-за неоформленной Чистой силы. И добавил:

-Рукоять пока временная, но как только у тебя выйдет удачная синхронизация, я сделаю окончательный вариант, тебе по руке. Да ещё и потом менять придётся… Это одно из неудобств юных экзорцистов…

-Какое? – не понял Юу, разглядывая меч.

-Ты будешь расти и меняться. И Чистая сила вместе с тобой. Поэтому без различных обновлений в оружии не обойтись. Будь к этому готов.

Мальчик так и не сообразил, при чём тут изменения, но промолчал. Синхронизироваться с Чистой силой и сражаться ею он не горел ни малейшим желанием, особенно с тех самых пор, как убил Алму. С другой стороны…

-Как наш воин? – в лабораторию бодро вошёл Бак, неся какие-то приборы. Юу хмуро на него глянул, отмечая все признаки усталости. И чего в кабинете не сидится?! Лучше бы поспал, раз время выдалось, а не шарахался здесь!

Бак сгрузил коробку с аппаратами на стол и проницательно посмотрел на подопечного. Улыбнулся и подмигнул. Мальчик отвернулся, продолжая мысленно ругать его за несерьёзность. Услышал голос начальника:

-Фоу, настроилась? – и завертел головой по сторонам. Но Страж так и не появилась, а её ответ донёсся из стен:

-Да. Бак-дурак, ты уверен? – Юу уловил в её голосе сомнение.

-Иначе никак, - сказал Бак, расставляя принесённые приборы, подсоединяя проводки. Что-то записал в блокнот. Потом надкусил большой палец и нарисовал на одной из стен кровавый круг, внутри него – ещё один поменьше, и ещё меньше. Наблюдая за этими действиями, Юу осознал, что уже видел подобное. А когда круги засветились, он окончательно понял смысл этих манипуляций: Бак ставил дополнительную защиту. Видимо, чтобы не повторилось того инцидента с Алмой.

Мальчик криво усмехнулся: что бы они там ни говорили, он сам – тоже монстр. Чудовище, способное разрушить здание до основания. И убить кого-нибудь… Неприятные мысли продолжали всплывать в его голове, пока подошедший Бак не положил ему руку на плечо. Сказал:

-Ты справишься. Верь нам и в себя.

Юу сглотнул ком в горле и нехотя кивнул. Посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы начальника. Красные круги красовались на каждой из четырёх стен. Значит, Бак планировал закрыть лабораторию, чтобы в случае взрыва или безумства погиб только он, Юу. Что ж, мудрое решение наученного горьким опытом человека…

Мальчик поморщился и стряхнул его руку с плеча. Ни к чему эти нежности – перед смертью не надышишься.

Но Бак был неисправим. Он рассмеялся и погладил Юу здоровой рукой по голове. Потом наклонился, прижался лбом к его лбу и заговорщицки произнёс:

-Мы с дедом будем рядом. Смотри, на кону твоя гордость.

Удара кулаком в живот он избежал только потому, что мальчик опешил от сказанного. А может и потому, что был натренирован. Бак со смешком отстранился и отошёл к стойке с экранами. А Зу Мей провёл Юу к широкому столу. На нём лежал Муген, а вокруг роились различные датчики и камеры. Все они, видимо, выводили изображение и данные на те самые экраны перед начальником. Старик проверил их, а закончив, коснулся щеки Юу и повторил слова внука:

-Мы рядом. Не бойся.

Мальчик посмотрел, как Зу отходит и усаживается рядом с Баком. И только теперь понял: они не собираются прятаться за барьером. Они и правда остались в самой опасной зоне! Ну не идиоты?!!

-Юу, успокойся. Мы никуда не уйдём. Там сигнал не проходит, - вдруг заявил Бак. – Выравнивай пульс и дыхание, иначе о синхронизации можно забыть.

-Без тебя знаю, - буркнул мальчик, но указаниям последовал. Тем более что знал: эти двое отличались завидным упрямством, враз не переспоришь, особенно на их же территории.

-Вспомни основы медитаций, - это посоветовал уже Зу Мей. Юу вздохнул, расслабляясь. Медитации старик, как тогда и обещал, научил его. Интересного в них ничего не было. Наоборот, процесс оказался смертельно скучным. Зато когда мальчик попробовал медитировать в одиночку, эффект появился сразу: угнетающие сознание мысли растеряли силу и превратились в бледные воспоминания. Депрессия уступила место умиротворённости. Единственное, от чего медитации не помогли – иллюзии лотосов. Цветы никуда не делись, продолжая «украшать» все помещения, которые видел Юу. Вскоре мальчик научился не обращать внимания на разномастные и разноцветные лотосы, если только они не закрывали нужные ему вещи. Как сейчас, например. Цветы вразброс лежали на столе, кое-где задевая Муген. Но Юу отбросил ненужное раздражение и услышал голос Зу Мея:

-Юу, начинай!

Ему уже несколько дней читали нудные лекции о Чистой силе и обо всём, с ней связанном, в том числе и акума. Так что мальчик взялся за гладкую рукоять меча и медленно, чтобы не порезаться с непривычки, повёл двумя пальцами по лезвию.

-Муген, активация!

Отклика не последовало. Меч продолжил равнодушно лежать. Ни синего блеска, ни энергетического потока, как говорил Зу, не появилось.

-Пробуй ещё! – громко произнёс Бак, глядя на экран. – Ноль реакций. Меч спит. Давай, зови его, мысленно тоже!

Юу и не думал, что получится с первого раза. Честно говоря, он не думал, что получится вообще когда-нибудь – он не чувствовал в клинке жизни…

Но ведь что-то же откликнулось тогда на имя «Муген»? Да и Зу Мей не стал бы тратить время на мёртвое оружие. Значит, нужно продолжать попытки.

Юу снова, на этот раз и мысленно, позвал меч. Снова провёл пальцами по лезвию. Муген проигнорировал всё это, притворяясь обычной железкой.

-Юу, ещё раз! – произнёс Зу Мей.

Мальчик повторил движение. Ещё, и ещё. Безрезультатно. Спокойствие улетучивалось с каждой попыткой. Руки опускались. Когда настрой потух окончательно, Юу отнял руки от меча и глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. И услышал голос Бака:

-Муген – твой билет в жизнь! Твой способ выйти наружу, в большой мир, найти ту девушку, выполнить обещание. Думай об этом и зови меч! Вспомни самые основы! Чистая сила отзывается на сильные желания, эмоции! Давай же! Верь в его помощь!

Юу уже хотел огрызнуться – мол, хватит лекций! Но донесённая начальником мысль всколыхнула его сознание. Мальчик, держа её в голове, поспешно взялся за рукоять меча, коснулся лезвия. И ничего не почувствовал. Зато Чаны вдруг разом вскрикнули:

-Есть слабая реакция! Продолжай!

«Какая реакция?» - с сомнением подумал Юу, ничего существенного не замечая. Но ключевое движение для синхронизации повторил. На этот раз медленней и вдумчивей.

-Муген, активация! – «Давай! Отзовись! Ты мне нужен! Просыпайся! Пришло твоё время! Исполни то, для чего создан! Ну же!»

-Муген, активация! – «Оживи! Слышишь меня?!»

-Есть реакция! – словно издалека донёсся вскрик Бака. Но Юу и сам это уже чуял. А лезвие меча вслед за касанием пальцев начинало сиять ярко-голубым светом. Клинок окутался таким же блеском. Саму синхронизацию мальчик ощутил на уровне физического восприятия. Меч словно стал продолжением его руки. Синий свет, казалось, потоком энергии вливался прямо в жилы Юу, распространяясь по телу и заставляя каждую клеточку звенеть от наполняющей силы. От такого заряда бодрости хотелось горы свернуть. Мальчик поднял руку с мечом и повёл из стороны в сторону. Лезвие оставляло в воздухе яркий след. Юу крутанул кистью, выписывая Мугеном неровную восьмёрку. Во второй раз она получилась уже лучше.

Мальчик чувствовал небывалый восторг от удачной синхронизации. Он неожиданно для себя осознал, что уже давно широко улыбается. Поймав себя на этом безобразии, он поспешил притушить радость. А Муген вдруг дёрнулся в сторону и чуть не вывихнул ему запястье. Юу от неожиданности чертыхнулся, глянул по сторонам и застыл. К столу со всех углов комнаты стекалась чёрная жижа. Это на неё так резко среагировал меч.

-Что за дрянь?! – вскрикнул Юу, вспрыгивая с ногами на стол. Кинул взгляд в сторону деда с внуком и увидел, что они лежат без сознания на полу, а чёрная гадость уже готова захлестнуть их с головой. Мальчик выругался. И не смог пошевелиться. Его начал сковывать прекрасно знакомый кошмар, заставляя вспомнить ту лабораторию… В голове сделалось пусто, мокрые пальцы стиснули рукоять меча, все мышцы одеревенели. Апатия стала окутывать Юу как плотное одеяло, заставляя сознание гаснуть.

Но тут вспышка синего света резанула мальчика по глазам, рука с катаной задрожала, и Муген опять самостоятельно устремился к чёрной жиже. Отсёк кусок, метнулся дальше. Чёрная грязь уже, оказывается, поднималась над столом. Юу очнулся и сам закрутил меч вокруг себя. Волнующаяся гадость, уже начавшая приобретать какую-то форму, распадалась под ударами синего лезвия как масло, а от касания с Чистой силой начинала истаивать пылью.

Юу, цедя сквозь зубы все известные ему ругательства, соскочил со стола и, отмахиваясь от волн жижи, зашагал к деду с внуком. Тех уже не было видно под слоем мерзости, лишь смутно желтел кончик хвоста Бака.

-Дурачьё!!! – заорал Юу, продираясь сквозь вязкое чёрное месиво. Оно продолжало надвигаться, мешая сделать следующий шаг. Но мальчик призвал всё своё упрямство, прогнал ужас, внушённый близкой потерей, и добрался наконец до Чанов. Осторожно рубанул сверху, и грязь раздалась в стороны, открывая лежащих людей. Юу очертил лезвием круг, и жижа стала испаряться.

Мальчик склонился над дедом и внуком, тронул шеи. Оба были просто без сознания. Он вздохнул с облегчением и уселся между ними. Весь запал куда-то исчез, и навалилась жуткая усталость. Юу хотел было деактивировать Муген, когда тот уже в который раз сам рванулся в сторону. Мальчик, тоже учуяв неладное, поднял голову. И бессильно чертыхнулся.

Не тронутая им жижа оформилась наконец в две безликие бугристые фигуры, чёрные и мерзкие. Они, шевеля уродливыми отростками, медленно приближались к людям. А мальчик так устал…

* * *

Юу очнулся в палате, полной пикающих аппаратов. И чувство дежа-вю дополнилось тем, что в соседней комнате опять спорили. Были слышны голоса Бака, Зу Мея, Фоу и ещё пары незнакомых людей. Понять смысла их слов мальчик не мог – все сыпали какими-то научными терминами.

Юу прислушался к себе. Все мышцы болели так, словно он тренировался с Фоу по меньшей мере сутки. Кстати об этом. Бак, получив приказ отправить Юу в Центральное отделение, решил, что подопечному нужно изучить хотя бы азы боевых искусств.

-Конечно, Чистая сила безумно важна… Но что от неё толку, если он не успеет её применить, погибнув от ран или отравления? – заявил он тогда.

Как рассказывала Фоу в перерывах между тренировками, начальник тоже обучался рукопашному бою. А она с детства была его напарником. Всё потому, что Тви и её отец заранее готовили Бака к своей должности. Ведь если начальник отделения погибнет без борьбы, все его подчинённые потеряют присутствие духа, могут удариться в панику и стать лёгкой жертвой демонов.

Только тогда Юу стал понятен смысл слов Чанов о войне с акума. Оказывается, во всех подразделениях Ордена, кроме Центрального, не было экзорцистов. И сотрудники Азиатского отделения, как и всех прочих, всегда жили в напряжении, готовые к худшему – нападению врагов. Юу осознал и всю важность жизни Бака не только как человека, но и как начальника. И что родители Бака беспокоились за него, раз научили защищать себя. (Эта мысль заставила сердце мальчика сжаться). А сам Бак беспокоился за Юу, и сделал то же самое для него…

Возвращаясь в настоящий момент, мальчик смутно припомнил, что вовсе не тренировки так его измотали. Память подкинула последнее, что он видел перед потерей сознания, и Юу вскочил с кровати. Содрал прилепленные датчики, выдернул иглу капельницы и стремглав покинул палату. Чтобы застыть на её пороге, тяжело дыша. К нему обернулись все участники спора. В том числе и Бак с Зу Меем, целые и невредимые. Они одинаково улыбнулись и сказали:

-Юу, очнулся!

Начальник передал планшет с листами одному из сотрудников и вместе с дедом подошёл к подопечному, на ходу взглядом оценивая его самочувствие.

-Ничего не болит? – спросил старик.

Юу посмотрел на него, на его внука, бледных как обычно от недосыпа, а никак не от нападения чёрной гадости. Почувствовал, как в нём закипает злость, и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

-Болит! Вернее, чешется. Чешутся! Кулаки!!

И с рыком прыгнул вперёд, стремясь ударить Бака побольнее. На Зу он не покушался по понятным причинам. Но и с начальником финт м _е_ сти не прошёл: тот и правда владел боевым искусством, и несравнимо лучше подопечного. Бак легко уклонился от двойного удара кулаками, поймал около своего бока ногу мальчика и со смехом удержал. Юу, невольно прыгая на второй ноге, замахал руками, чтобы не упасть. Рядом уже крутилась Фоу, норовя защекотать его до смерти. В итоге, когда Бак его выпустил, Юу свалился прямо на девчонку. А она легко вздёрнула его на ноги и продолжила мучить. Громко смеясь, он пытался отбиться, но попытки были безуспешны. Борьба происходила до тех пор, пока Фоу не наигралась.

Тогда уже Бак взял задыхающегося Юу за локоть и повёл обратно в палату. Показал на койку и велел сидеть тихо. Явившиеся на зов медсёстры провели краткий осмотр и доложили начальнику, что пациент в полном порядке. Требуется разве что отдых. И хорошее питание.

-Отлично! Тогда сначала обедать! – воскликнул Бак и обратился к мрачному мальчику: - Одевайся! Мы пока тут закончим, а ты сходи поешь. Потом я всё тебе объясню.

-А чего объяснять? – буркнул Юу, глядя мимо него в стену. – И так ясно, что вы всё подстроили. И меня обманули.

-Ты не прав, - грустно покачал головой Бак. – Мы никогда тебя не обманывали. На всё были причины. Когда ты кое-что поймёшь, поменяешь мнение. Обещаю.

Зу Мей кивнул и потрепал Юу по распущенным волосам. Тот поспешно уклонился, зато сразу понял, почему у него в мыслях такой разброд: завязанные в хвост пряди помогали ему концентрироваться. Мальчику вдруг стало плевать на коварство (или нет?) взрослых. Он задумался: возвращаться ли за шнурком для волос в комнату или потерпеть до окончания обеда и объяснений?

Тут Бак запустил руку в нагрудный карман курточки и извлёк оттуда цветастую полоску ткани. Протянул Юу. Тот секунд десять смотрел на неё, потом всё же взял. Парень кивнул деду и вышел с ним из палаты. Судя по возобновившемуся разговору, учёные продолжили рассуждения. Но споров больше не было: видимо, их прекращению способствовало возвращение к мальчику сознания.

Юу мрачно зыркнул на млеющих от чего-то медсестёр, и те тоже покинули палату. Мальчик швырнул больничную одежду на стул, натянул свой любимый китайский костюм, повязал пояс. Уже привычно, без зеркала, собрал волосы в хвост на затылке и закрепил шнурком. Приглаживая «петухи», неторопливо вышел в смежную комнату. Учёные переместились к экрану у дальней стены и продолжали обсуждать что-то, глядя на бегущие по нему цифры и таблицы.

Юу, решив, что всё ещё сердится, бочком проскользнул к выходу и шмыгнул в коридор. Сделал пару шагов, насторожился и обернулся. Чутьё не подвело: за ним, коварно улыбаясь, кралась Фоу. Увидев жуткое выражение на его лице, она расхохоталась. И выговорила с трудом:

-Я тебя провожу. Ты же здесь ещё не был, заблудишься. И хватит дуться, всё делалось ради твоего блага. И Бак точно тебя не обманывал. Он никогда не умел это делать. Дурак…

Юу не понял, кого характеризовало последнее слово, но на всякий случай нахмурился. Фоу сгребла его за руку и поволокла за собой, не обращая больше внимания на его гримасы. Так что мальчик перестал мучить лицо и огляделся. Постоянно ветвящийся коридор и правда был ему незнаком. Идти пришлось долго. Где-то на середине пути Юу перестал пытаться запомнить дорогу – это было бесполезно. В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что Фоу сейчас заведёт его в тупик и бросит. Он прогнал эту бредовую мысль, когда они наконец вышли к знакомым залам и лестницам. Страж указала нужное направление и, сказав: «Мне надо вернуться» - исчезла в стене. Впрочем, тут же выглянула из неё. А Юу с досадой понял, что позвал её вслух.

-Чего?

-А мы могли не идти так долго? Прошла бы со мной сквозь стены, ср _е_ зали бы, что ли… - всё-таки озвучил причину оклика мальчик, давно мечтавший походить по зданию таким образом. Но надежда тут же погасла, стоило ему взглянуть на погрустневшую Фоу. Она помотала головой:

-Ты прям как мелкий Бак говоришь. Но нет. Кроме меня никто не может пройти сквозь стены. Это ещё мой создатель устроил, чтобы враги не проникли.

-Так стены же можно разрушить, - заметил Юу.

-На то и есть мы с Баком. Он же тебе показывал. Если нападут и начнут разрушать, я выстрою дополнительные стены… Ладно, я ушла, - и она исчезла в кладке.

А Юу, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть разочарование, зашагал к столовой.

Видимо, время было не обеденным: почти все столы пустовали, ело всего человек десять. Мальчик не стал их разглядывать, а двинулся сразу к окну заказов. Заметивший его ещё издали повар уже составлял на поднос тарелки. Как он умудряется запомнить вкусы всех здешних работников, Юу не переставал удивляться. И сейчас, кивнув, забрал и понёс к дальнему столу посуду с любимыми японскими блюдами. Уселся, разломил палочки и принялся утолять проснувшийся зверский голод. Почувствовав который, Юу рассудил, что синхронизация ускоряет обмен веществ, поэтому и есть жутко хочется, и мышцы болят.

Когда он умял двойную порцию собы и потянулся к роллам, к нему за стол присел человек. Жалея о нарушенном одиночестве, Юу поднял от тарелки сердитый взгляд. И узнал всё того же слепого экзорциста.

-Здравствуй, - произнёс Мари, ставя на стол чашку с кофе.

Мальчик что-то буркнул и подхватил палочками ролл с икрой. Обмакнул в соус и отправил в рот.

-Вижу, ты в порядке, - улыбнулся парень.

-Угу, - промычал Юу, снова взглядывая на соседа. Он мог бы сказать то же самое. Мари выглядел намного лучше, чем при тех двух встречах. Правда, глаза оставались перевязанными. И ещё одно изменение тут же привлекло внимание мальчика. Наушники. Металлические и, судя по яркому блеску, новёхонькие.

-Что такое? – спросил Мари, видимо, почувствовав его удивление. – А, ты об этом?

Юу заподозрил уже его в чтении мыслей, потому что экзорцист коснулся наушников.

-Да не пугайся так. Я теперь слышу недоступное зрячим, вот и догадался. Ты дышишь чаще, - успокоил мальчика Мари. Юу фыркнул, а он пояснил: - Это устройство усиливает звуковые волны. Так что теперь у меня отличный слух, который должен заменить зрение. Начальник Бак и здешние учёные впечатляют! Они просто спасли меня, создав это индивидуальное устройство.

Мальчик уже в который раз подивился гению Бака. Подобные подтверждения встречались ему нечасто (наверно, часть разработок была секретной), но и известных с лихвой хватало.

-Тебе я тоже обязан жизнью. Надеюсь, что не увижу тебя при смерти… - сказал между тем Мари и допил кофе. Поднялся и хотел уже попрощаться. Но вспомнил кое-что: - Кстати, на днях сюда приедет мой и, возможно в будущем, твой учитель. Просто, чтоб ты знал. Ну, расти большой.

Парень улыбнулся и удалился. Юу не успел огрызнуться на это пожелание роста, потому что задумался о новости. И правда, отведённый Центром месяц истекал на днях. Скоро предстояло покинуть Азиатское отделение. Мальчик прислушался к себе и ощутил двоякое чувство. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось повидать мир снаружи, поговорить с той девушкой. С другой стороны, он заранее представлял косые взгляды и шепоток за спиной чужих людей… Он и сам не заметил, как в рекордно короткие сроки привязался к здешнему обществу и стал считать отделение своим домом… Бак исполнил своё обещание. А Юу больше не жалел, что провёл здесь столько времени. Ну, за исключением кое-какой детали…

Мальчик быстро допил чай, унёс посуду в мойку и поспешил к лифту, которым Зу Мей научил пользоваться. В «святая святых» коридор по-прежнему пустовал. Юу прошагал по нему и остановился перед уже знакомой дверью. Она тут же отъехала в сторону. Навстречу ему вышел Вонг. Кивнул, указал рукой в кабинет, а сам умчался по делам.

Мальчик старательно напустил на себя сердитый вид и зашёл в помещение. Бака он уже невольно простил, но тому об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно. Пусть-ка помучается.

Правда, как тут же выяснилось, начальник и не думал переживать по этому поводу. Наоборот, к Юу он обернулся с радостной улыбкой и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.

Мальчик нехотя подошёл и уселся в кресло для посетителей.

-Деда заканчивает рукоять для Мугена, так что начнём без него, - пояснил парень, подъезжая к нему на своём стуле.

-Это была Тёмная материя, да? – догадываясь, что дальше дуться бесполезно, спросил Юу. Бак кивнул:

-Её образцы всегда есть в нашей лаборатории, потому что иначе оружие против акума не создать. На ней все предметы с Чистой силой проверяются.

-И что, человеческие жертвы предусмотрены планом? – процедил Юу, вспоминая почти безжизненные тела двух Чанов.

-По идее нет, - ответил Бак, внимательно глядя на мальчика. – А ты не помнишь, почему материя исчезла?

Юу нахмурился, но память не желала восстанавливать ключевой момент проверки. Последнее, что он помнил, - две чёрные мерзкие фигуры. И жажду убийства, волнами исходящую от них.

Догадавшись об этих мыслях лишь по выражению его лица, Бак задумался. И выдал гипотезу:

-Наверно, твоё сознание так защищается от возможного шока. Не пытайся вспомнить, голова заболит.

-А как тогда? – спросил Юу, и правда чувствуя, как начинает ломить затылок и виски.

Бак так беззаботно улыбнулся, что мальчик мгновенно вскипел. Для начальника это что, игра?! Поди не воспринимал всё так, если бы помер там… Или просто уже приходилось такое переживать?

Бак заговорил, и Юу вынырнул из мыслей.

-Каждый раз, когда мы проверяем оружие на синхронизацию, камеры записывают процесс. И видео как часть отчёта уходит в Центральное управление. Так было всегда.

-Что?! Так всё записалось?! – Мальчик аж подскочил на месте.

-Конечно! – Бак сиял как начищенный чайничек. – Сейчас деда придёт, всё покажу.

-А толку от записи?! Если б мы все трое там сдохли, надобность в отчёте пропала бы! – сорвался Юу. Этот начальничек говорит о смертельном риске как о повседневной вещи! Ещё и лыбится как идиот! Мальчик вообще перестал понимать ситуацию.

-Хотя бы скажи, кто нас спас, - уже жалея о крике, поберёг Юу голосовые связки, поэтому фраза получилась очень тихой. Чтобы поддержать требование, он взял Бака за рукав и ощутимо дёрнул. Парень изогнул бровь, перехватил его кисть и крепко сжал в своей ладони.

-Обычно, когда мы проверяем степень синхронизации, то не оставляем внутри лаборатории никого, кроме экзорциста и его Чистой силы в оружии. Камеры записывают всё, а вокруг Фоу наводит барьер.

-Да знаю! – нетерпеливо мотнул головой Юу. – Почему тогда вы со стариком остались внутри со мной?!

-О, так ты заметил? – удивился Бак.

-Кровавые круги сложно не увидеть! – обозлился Юу на эту напускную наивность.

-Да, извини, я и забыл, что ты видел барьеры в действии… Мы с дедом решили, что тебе нельзя оставаться там одному.

-Чего?!

-Ты с самого рождения был нестабилен. А если учесть, что воспоминания твоего предшественника о смерти и акума не исчезли, ты мог просто погибнуть. От повторной синхронизации, от одного вида Тёмной материи, от, наконец, её смертельных эманаций.

Бак всё говорил, мрачнея при каждом слове. И Юу понял в итоге, что именно из-за его происхождения, неудач насильственной синхронизации, из-за остатков чужой памяти риск повтора инцидента был критическим. Оба Чана – старший и младший – это понимали как никто другой.

-Если всё было так плохо, какого чёрта вы остались внутри?! – повторил он, глядя мимо Бака на поляну лотосов в кабинете. – Вы должны были выставить тройной барьер и ждать снаружи! Жить надоело?!

-Барьер был укреплён в четыре раза, - ответил Бак, перебивая крик Юу. Мальчик и так замолчал, сражённый самой новостью. «Четыре?! Обалдеть! Именно через такой барьер не смог пробиться сошедший с ума Алма…» Парень же уточнил: - Через такую плотность сигнал не может пройти. Вот и наблюдали изнутри…

-Вы что, боялись, что я стану как Алма? – хрипло выговорил Юу. Что ж, вполне логично так страховаться… Только вот от этой логики неприятное чувство в душе не уменьшилось.

-Мы боялись, что ты умрёшь, - просто сказал Бак.

-Я не могу умереть, - заявил на это Юу. Уж сколько проверок на регенерацию он прошёл…

-Если бы ты потерял своё «я», сошёл бы с ума, ты бы умер. Как «Юу», - пояснил Бак. И сжал ладонями плечи мальчика. – Понимаешь? Ты не убивал Алму. Тогда ты уничтожил его физическое тело, а умер он ещё когда потерял свою индивидуальность, личность…

-Когда стал монстром, - тихо докончил Юу. Он всё понял. И да, если бы он начал активацию Мугена в полном одиночестве, то вспомнил бы все ужасы той лаборатории, преисполнился бы ненависти, впустил бы в себя память того экзорциста… И превратился бы в чудовище, жаждущее крови и смерти…

Но рядом сидели и постоянно его окликали Бак и Зу, что не позволяло безумию подступить к нему. Чужую память вытеснили его, Юу, воспоминания и чувства, связанные с этими тремя (включая Фоу), со всем Азиатским отделением. Даже когда синхронизация прошла успешно, он не вспомнил тот кошмар в лаборатории. Тогда его занимала мысль о том, что Чаны подарили ему оружие против акума. Правда, появление Тёмной материи Юу воспринял не так гладко, но это уже были издержки его психики. К тому же Бак как-то говорил, что все экзорцисты реагируют на первых акума неадекватно. И Юу не стал исключением.

Зато всех тогда спас Муген, в который с самого начала была заложена реакция на Тёмную материю. Если бы не его действия, юный хозяин давно бы уже потерял разум и разрушил лабораторию. Кстати и мысль, что Тёмная материя собирается поглотить Бака и Зу Мея, сыграла не последнюю роль – помогла мальчику двигаться и соображать.

-Вы могли умереть, - произнёс Юу устало. – Нет, вы бы умерли! Ведь я тоже потерял сознание. Тогда что случилось? Почему?!

-Потому что мы верили в тебя, - пояснил Зу Мей, входя в кабинет. В руках он нёс какой-то продолговатый свёрток. Но Юу вещь даже не увидел: его потрясло сказанное.

-Верили?! – Он вытаращился на старика, потом на его внука. Бак слегка улыбнулся:

-Мы доверились тебе, поэтому и остались рядом.

-Но вы бы погибли там!! Вы что, идиоты?! Я же не смог вас спасти! А вы понадеялись?! – забыв о надсаженном горле, проорал Юу и закашлялся. Бак протянул ему свою кружку с остывшим чаем. Прихлёбывая напиток маленькими глотками, Юу всё не мог успокоиться. «Вроде гении, а инстинкта самосохранения ноль! Ну точно с ума сошли!!»

Зу Мей сел в соседнее кресло, а Бак отъехал на своём чуть в сторону, открывая обзор на один из средних экранов. Обратился к Юу:

-Говоришь, не смог спасти? Спрашиваешь, кто это сделал? Давай покажу. Только допивай быстрее…

Мальчик мрачно покосился на него, но остатки чая проглотил. Бак что-то нажал на ручке своего кресла. Экран пошёл полосами, потом выдал изображение. Юу узнал ту самую небольшую лабораторию. С этого угла съёмки было видно всех троих: его самого у стола с мечом, Бака с дедом перед табло. Мальчик со стороны глядел на свои попытки синхронизации. М-да, с таким лицом только в гроб ложиться и крышкой закрываться…

-Я промотаю, - сказал Бак и снова щёлкнул кнопкой. Остановил, когда Юу на экране запрыгнул на стол и рассёк мечом первые волны Тёмной материи. Потом пробрался к лежащим в жиже Чанам (причём сам мальчик поразился скорости – ему тогда казалось, что двигается он страшно медленно). Вот освободил их от чёрной грязи и повернулся к двум уродливым фигурам.

-Паузу! – воскликнул Юу, хватая Бака за рукав. Изображение замерло, а дед с внуком уставились на вскочившего мальчика.

-Почему её так много, этой гадости? Откуда у вас столько? И где она была до того?! – из-за осенившей его мысли вопросы навалились ворохом.

Оба Чана переглянулись и вздохнули. Бак усадил Юу обратно в кресло и похлопал по плечу. Заговорил же Зу Мей:

-Оружие с Чистой силой на всех этапах обработки проходит тесты. Проверяется реакция на Тёмную материю. Постоянно. Когда наступает очередь заключительного этапа – синхронизации с экзорцистом, мы увеличиваем количество материи до предельной нормы. Заметь, эта «гадость» начинает вылезать, только если синхронизация удачна – это самый верный признак успеха. Потому что Тёмная материя так устроена, что мгновенно реагирует на угрозу активированной Чистой силы. Так что, Юу, ты теперь полноценный экзорцист.

-Тёмная материя что, ваш главный советник? – ехидно хмыкнул мальчик. Но тут же задал актуальный вопрос: - Где она пряталась-то?

-Ты точно не заметил? Не почувствовал? – как-то напряжённо спросил Бак и покосился на деда. Юу это насторожило. – Даже после синхронизации? Вспоминай, это важно!

Мальчишка сообразил вдруг, что мог заметить ёмкость с «грязью» на видео, но ведь как назло тогда он смотрел на сверкающий синий меч, а не на пол лаборатории. Юу попытался вспомнить свои ощущения тогда. Нет, угрозы он не почуял…

Догадавшись о ходе его мыслей, Бак кивнул:

-Ясно. Я и так прошу слишком многого. Поверь, ты не должен был чувствовать её, тем более неактивную. Тебе всего… девять лет, успеешь ещё развить интуицию. Самое верное средство для этого – бои.

Юу фыркнул на это – он не просил утешения. К тому же вспомнил, что нужного ответа не получил, и раздражённо повторил вопрос. Оказалось, что Тёмная материя заполняла банальные баллоны. А ведь на них мальчик не обратил внимания – подумал, что очередные лабораторные приборы.

-Так, для чего она нам, уже сказали. Что ещё ты спрашивал? – между тем вспомнил Бак.

-Почему так много? – заметил Юу.

-Предельная норма, - тоже повторил Зу Мей и пояснил: - Стандартное количество, которое экзорцист должен одолеть во время первой синхронизации.

-Придётся вам менять стандарт, - едко ответил мальчик. И добавил в ответ на вопросительные взгляды собеседников: - Я же не справился.

-Не узнаешь, пока не досмотрим, - таинственно произнёс на это заявление Бак и включил воспроизведение. На экране Юу уселся рядом с лежащими Чанами и устало посмотрел на двух чёрных монстров. Те приблизились и потянулись к нему своими отвратительными щупальцами. Мальчик закрыл глаза и уронил голову на грудь. (Юу, глядя на экран, понял, что здесь-то его память о событии и обрывается. Так, теперь главным было не пропустить появления спасителя! Неужели Фоу? Или, может, тот слепой парень? Ну же!)

Но склизкие твари вплотную приблизились к людям, опутали их щупальцами и стали сливаться в единую бесформенную массу, облекая жертв. Через минуту на том месте шевелился плотный чёрный кокон. (Юу передёрнуло. Но он продолжал пристально смотреть на экран. Смотреть не моргая в ожидании: где же? Кто?)

Ответом стала яркая вспышка, вспоровшая Тёмную материю. Искристо-синий свет пронзил чёрную оболочку в нескольких местах. Последовала череда всполохов. «Грязь» заволновалась, но затянуть дыры уже не успела – стала распадаться от воздействия Чистой силы. К потолку взвились клубы чёрной пыли и начали медленно исчезать. Юу наконец разглядел в редеющей завесе себя. И поперхнулся изумлённым вскриком.

Муген светился нестерпимо ярко, словно доведённый до белого каления. Это сияние переходило в синюю трещащую ауру, которая окружала маленькую фигурку на экране. Наэлектризованные чёрные волосы стояли дыбом, а глаза…

-Что это? – выдавил из вмиг пересохшего горла Юу.

Бак защёлкал кнопкой, укрупняя часть изображения. Стало видно, что на нём у мальчика вместо нормальных зрачков в радужке светятся удвоенные.

-Эффект Чистой силы в критической ситуации, - сказал Зу Мей.

-Мы пока это изучаем, точнее сможем сказать позже, - уточнил Бак. – Но похоже, ты перескочил первую стадию… Знать бы ещё какую.

Юу не понял сказанного, да и не сильно вслушивался, продолжая смотреть на экран. Когда от Тёмной материи не осталось и щепотки пыли, синий свет стал угасать. Аура соскользнула с тела мальчика, пролилась с клинка, ставшего снова чёрным. И новоиспечённый экзорцист рухнул как подкошенный рядом с Чанами.

Бак нажал на паузу и начала рассказывать:

-Мы очнулись где-то минут через двадцать. Ты дышал редко, но сердце билось нормально. Пока я снимал барьер, деда просмотрел все зафиксированные измерения. У тебя высокий уровень синхронизации! Так что вероятность моего выигрыша в споре многообещающая! – Он усмехнулся и подмигнул. Юу закатил глаза, но ворчать почему-то не хотелось. Он никак не мог поверить, что способен на то, что имел в виду Бак.

-Погоди-ка! Это что, чтобы уничтожить Тёмную материю, мне обязательно нужно терять сознание и память?! – опомнился мальчик и дёрнул парня за волосы. Весьма сильно, потому что тот заойкал и перехватил их у основания, чтобы ослабить натяжение прядей.

-Нет, - ответил за него Зу Мей, кладя руку на плечо Юу. Тот оглянулся, но светлых волос из кулака не выпустил. Старик поспешно пояснил: - Это была защитная реакция. Ты же перешагнул первую стадию без подготовки. А вот когда станешь постепенно переходить от начальной к последующей, это не повторится. Успокойся. И отпусти его уже!

Юу удовлетворился этим объяснением, но из вредности сжал пальцы сильнее. Бак запрокинул голову вслед за тянущимися вниз волосами. Вдруг извернулся и цапнул рукой уже «хвост» хулигана. Теперь парень и мальчик одинаково морщились и шипели от боли.

Поняв, что это никогда не кончится – упрямства обоим было не занимать, - Зу Мей вздохнул. И раскрыл свёрток, который принёс с собой. На протяжный металлический звон оба бунтаря синхронно повернули головы. И поспешно отпрянули друг от друга. И от старика. Тот стоял перед ними, угрожая чёрным клинком ср _е_ зать светлый или тёмный хвост волос.

-Ну, наигрались? – негромко, но страшно произнёс Зу. Молодняк одновременно закивал, отодвигаясь подальше от опасной железки. – То-то же. – Дед вернул меч в новенькие тёмно-синие ножны и с прежней улыбкой протянул их Юу. – Узнал?

Мальчик принял Муген, ощупал его со всех сторон, взялся за рукоять. Она очень удобно легла в ладонь. Юу потянул меч наружу, разглядывая знакомое чёрное лезвие.

-Вставай, - сказал Бак, отъезжая в кресле к столу. – Проверяй вес, баланс. Хотя… Деда не мог ошибиться. Просто привыкай, он тебе на всю жизнь.

Старик встал рядом с внуком, а Юу вышел на свободное место. Перехватил меч поудобнее, поднял руку, прикидывая, как советовал Бак, баланс и вес. Разобраться бы в этом… Но вроде неудобства не чувствовалось. Мальчик уже привычно крутанул запястьем, рисуя кончиком клинка восьмёрку. Сначала небольшую, потом всё шире, так, чтобы защититься от воображаемых атак с боков. Завёл руку за спину… И тут-то пальцы свело судорогой, меч со звоном ударился об пол. Юу стиснул зубы и схватился здоровой рукой за онемевшую.

Выросший рядом Бак забрал у него мешающиеся ножны, передал их старику, который спрятал в них поднятый меч. Парень же стал осторожно растирать пострадавшее запястье подопечного.

-Не всё сразу, - сказал он, глядя на Юу. Тот поморщился, но промолчал. А когда боль отпустила, выдернул руку и забрал меч.

-Он, кстати, сверхпрочный, - не обижаясь на грубость, заметил Бак и улыбнулся: - Как твоё упрямство.

Мальчик вскинул голову, чтобы на этот раз уж точно огрызнуться, но не успел: парень обнял его и погладил по голове. Произнёс искренне:

-Поздравляю. И спасибо.

Юу так и замер с руками в раскоряку. Слова и действия Бака застали его врасплох. Только тут, ощущая тепло и неуклюжую нежность этих объятий, мальчишка наконец осознал: они вверили ему свою жизнь, ни секунды не колеблясь. Они верили в него и ему. А он – доверял им. Юу неожиданно для себя крепко вцепился в начальника и вжался лбом ему в живот. То ли из-за пережитого в лаборатории, то ли из-за непонятного чувства слёзы обожгли ему глаза.

«Опять при нём реву» - отстранённо подумал мальчик, но сразу отогнал эту ненужную мысль. Потому что она могла испортить то умиротворение, в которое он на минутку погрузился. Но кончик длинного хвоста волос Бака щекотнул его нос. Пришлось поспешно отстраняться: Юу согнулся пополам и громогласно чихнул.

Парень рассмеялся и привычным движением закинул золотистые пряди за спину. Потом извлёк из кармана и протянул мальчику свою знаменитую «простыню». Юу яростно высморкался в неё и чистым углом вытер мокрые щёки. А подняв голову, заметил, что Бак проводит дедовым платком по своим глазам. Значит, тоже плакал. Захотелось подколоть его, но Юу вспомнил, что сам выглядит не лучше, и проглотил насмешку.

Тут уже Зу Мей обнял его одной рукой за плечи. Мальчик правда уже растерял своё сентиментальное настроение, вывернулся из хвата и сжал в руках ножны.

-До приезда генерала тренироваться с мечом будешь один, - сказал Бак. – Ну нет у нас мечников. Как и вообще воинов-экзорцистов.

-Ага, то-то я после тренировок весь побитый хожу, - съязвил Юу, невольно потирая грудь, куда не так давно ощутимо попала ногой Фоу. Ссадины, конечно, почти сразу зажили, но неприятная память осталась. Бак на его слова хмыкнул:

-Странно слышать от тебя жалобы! А ну! – Он ткнул мальчика пальцами в лоб, останавливая возражения. – Мы владеем боевыми искусствами для самообороны. И Фоу не мастер меча, пусть и машет лезвиями. Ничего, генерал подберёт тебе хорошего учителя. А с Мугеном вы и так уже срослись.

Он улыбнулся, переводя красноречивый взгляд на руки Юу. Мальчик только сейчас сообразил, что машинально прижимает меч к груди. Пришлось воровато разгибать локоть, чтобы опустить ножны на уровень бедра. Бак с лукавым прищуром понаблюдал за этим, пояснил:

-Это инстинкт. Чистая сила тянется к своему экзорцисту, а он – к ней. Смотри, ещё и спать с ним ляжешь!

-Ещё чего! – буркнул Юу, с недовольством представляя себе эту картину. Хотя… не всё так плохо. Ведь этот меч помог ему защитить близких людей.

* * *

-Бак-чан! – На начальника Азиатского отделения нёсся мужчина с кудрявыми русыми волосами, очки его сверкали в предвкушении. Бак в первый миг скривился: то, что он ненавидел такую форму своего имени, было известно всем. Но, например, Комуи упорно продолжал звать его так, чем бесил друга неимоверно и нарывался на удар в челюсть. Юу поначалу наблюдал за этой реакцией начальника чисто ради смеха, но это вскоре надоело. Особенно его вопли почти на ультразвуке… Вот и сейчас мальчик юркнул в толпу учёных и заткнул уши, спасая их от возмущённого крика. Которого, впрочем, не последовало. И Юу удивлённо оглянулся.

Странный мужик ощупывал Бака на предмет целостности, а начальник крепился и выдавливал фальшивую улыбку. Незнакомец, закончив с осмотром, обнял парня и запричитал. Юу навострил уши: оказывается, новоприбывший по-настоящему рыдал, жалея «осиротевшего и погребённого под грузом ответственности и горя мальчика». Что да, то да, Бак и так им был… Но в сущности Юу давно перестал так думать о начальнике: тот с достоинством взрослого выдерживал всю тяжесть ноши…

Судя по закатившимся под веки глазам, Бак не мог терпеть и такого отношения вкупе с костоломными объятиями и крокодильими слезами. Но выдерживал всё это, видимо, из уважения к почтенному возрасту гостя (хотя какое там «почтенный»?! На взгляд Юу, тому было лет тридцать. Значит, просто из уважения к старшему.) Чем мужчина и пользовался, продолжая играть на публику.

Юу, уже наслышанный о том, что этот чудак – генерал, то есть экзорцист с более чем стопроцентной синхронизацией, а значит очень сильный, всё больше в этом сомневался. Но не обманывали же его, в конце концов, Бак и Зу?! Что-то тут нечисто…

-Генерал… - тем временем прохрипел полузадушенный начальник, и мужчина его выпустил. Утёр льющиеся слёзы солидным платком и неожиданно серьёзно взглянул на Бака. Сказал по-настоящему печальным голосом:

-Примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования, господин Бак. Потеря гениев вашего отделения почти невосполнима…

-Что значит «почти»?! – как ужаленный дёрнулся тот. Даже Юу был покороблен именно этим словом. Мужик правда хочет сказать, что погибших Тви, Эдгара и остальных учёных можно заменить?! Вот гад!

-У них есть достойный преемник, - не реагируя на резкий тон Бака, пояснил генерал. – Ты унаследовал от родителей всё лучшее, необходимое, и даже больше. А зная твои способности, могу с уверенностью сказать: ты превзойдёшь их.

Казалось бы, от такой лести Бак должен был смягчиться. Но он наоборот ещё больше помрачнел.

-Вы не знаете меня, - буквально сцедил он эти слова сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. – Лучше моих родителей никого нет и никогда не будет! Ни людей, ни учёных!

Генерал с сочувствием покачал головой, но переубеждать не стал.

Приветственный сбор окончательно растерял весёлую торжественность. Гость стоял, не спуская с Бака глаз, и Юу пока не замечал.

Обстановку разрядил Мари, опоздавший к встрече из-за плановой перевязки. Он протиснулся сквозь толпу хмурых людей и воскликнул:

-Учитель!

-Мари! Живой! Здоровый! – снова оживился генерал и обнял слепого парня. Тот в ответ сжал его своими ручищами. Со стороны это смотрелось забавно: девятнадцатилетний парень был выше мужчины лет тридцати на полторы головы и намного шире в плечах. Впрочем, это совсем не мешало второму журить ученика за пренебрежение к собственной жизни. Здоровяк смущённо кивал даже на беспочвенные упрёки. А генерал, закончив, коснулся повязки на его глазах и тяжело вздохнул. Посмотрел на начальника и вдруг поклонился:

-Спасибо за заботу о моём дорогом мальчике, господин Бак! Он ведь мне как сын родной!

Мари тоже поклонился и выразил безмерную благодарность. Юу же закатил глаза: вот уж компания ему намечалась! Два китайских болванчика, один – рёва, второй – бугай.

Бак, помедлив, склонил голову в ответ. Но поспешил заметить:

-Ваш «сын» жив благодаря не мне, а мальчику, кандидату в ваши ученики.

-Да-да, - тут же просиял генерал. – Где он, этот чудо-ребёнок?!

-Генерал. – Бак вздохнул и жестом остановил дальнейшие излияния мужчины. Кашлянул и продолжил: - Единственное, о чём я вас попрошу: не называйте его ребёнком. И не ведите себя с ним как с ребёнком. А то крику не оберётесь. – Он тронул стоящего рядом деда за плечо. Зу Мей кивнул и очень ловко выудил Юу из толпы. Подтолкнул вперёд, так, что мальчик оказался рядом с Баком. Тот положил руку ему на плечо. Юу почему-то стало спокойнее. Вдобавок этот жест заставил кинувшегося было к нему генерала остановиться на полпути. А начальник ещё настойчивей произнёс: - Пожалуйста, не игнорируйте мой совет!

-Но он же и правда ребёнок! Почти младенец! – воскликнул мужчина, всплёскивая руками. Походный плащ он при этом откинул за спину, и Юу разглядел его костюм: чёрное пальто с золотой отделкой и золотой же звездой на левой стороне груди. Мальчик уже видел такие костюмы у экзорцистов на фото и видео, правда с серебром. Такая одежда Юу когда-то очень нравилась. Началось всё с курточки Бака, которая, впрочем, была полностью белой. Но звезда-то такая же. Юу всё порывался выклянчить куртку, чтобы хоть часик её поносить. Но начальник неожиданно строго пресёк все попытки. Причину отказа мальчику объяснять взялся Комуи. Оказалось, что акума реагируют на униформу Чёрного ордена как бык на мельтешащую тряпку.

-Это пока единственный способ их выманить, - пояснил Ли, провожая Бака печальным взглядом. – Он тебе не даст её в любом случае…

-Почему? – Серьёзность собеседника передалась и Юу.

-Он хочет быть единственной мишенью во всём Азиатском отделении, - ответил Комуи. – И тебя он меньше всего намерен отдавать акума.

-Но здесь же их нет! – повысил голос мальчик.

-Пока. А если появятся? Ты же знаешь, что здесь нет ни одного экзорциста.

-Я смогу… - начал Юу, но осёкся. Про защиту договаривать не стал, потому что вспомнил про «не намерен отдавать».

-Вот-вот. И Мари не в счёт, - кивнул его сообразительности Комуи.

-Но если начальник станет мишенью, он погибнет первым. Фоу мне говорила, что этого нельзя допустить!

-А кто сказал, что он погибнет? Зря что ли она и всё здание заговорены на его кровь для защиты? Зато он сможет выиграть время для спасения сотрудников.

Позже Юу поразмыслил над этими словами, и ему пришлось согласиться с ними. Но после этого разговора он перестал выпрашивать у Бака курточку. Теперь он её почти ненавидел из-за одного только предназначения.

Вот и сейчас на костюм генерала Юу уставился с неприязнью. Мужчина, заметив это, приподнял бровь. Но тут же улыбнулся и присел перед ним на корточки.

-Здравствуй, Юу! Я Фруа Тьедолл. Будем знакомы!

Мальчик молчал. Перспектива этого знакомства его совсем не радовала. Как и перспектива стать его учеником. Только когда Бак слегка сжал его плечо, Юу буркнул:

-Здрасьте.

-Где Дэйся? – Начальник перевёл тему, чтобы атмосфера окончательно не скисла. – Это весь ваш эскорт?

Только сейчас мальчик разглядел, что за спиной гостя стоит ещё несколько человек в дорожных плащах.

-Дэйся в Испании. Да, весь. Ребятам бы отдохнуть, - ответил Фруа.

-А вы?

-Хотелось бы сразу обсудить детали дела. За чаем.

-Хорошо, я распоряжусь, - кивнул Бак и шепнул что-то деду.

-Следуйте за мной, генерал, - проскрипел тот и направился к лифту. Тьедолл пошёл следом, по пути поманив Юу за собой. Но мальчик остался стоять около Бака: идти туда не хотелось. Прошедший мимо Мари пожал Юу руку.

Начальник попросил нескольких людей показать экзорцистам комнаты и ванные, а сам задержался в коридоре, о чём-то напряжённо думая. Казалось, про стоящего рядом подопечного он совсем забыл. Юу же не торопился обращать на себя его внимание: отбытие из Азиатского отделения он хотел оттянуть как можно дальше. Тем не менее сейчас он убедился в истине одной местной поговорки: «У учёного нет ни минутки свободной».

Бак очнулся от размышлений, жестом позвал Юу за собой и стремительно зашагал в центральный зал. Перед дверьми лифта вдруг притормозил и обратился к мальчику:

-Муген где?

-В комнате, - ответил тот. Таскаться по людным коридорам с громоздким мечом, хоть и ставшим родным, было до жути неудобно. Вдобавок (о чём Баку знать не следовало) Юу не хотел демонстрировать генералу своё оружие при первой же встрече.

-Сходи за ним. Не заблудишься?

-Нет. А ты куда?

-Мне ещё кое-что нужно сделать, - как-то отстранённо произнёс начальник и удалился в сторону лестниц, ведущих к подвалам. По коридору донеслось запоздалое: - Поторопись!

Юу нарочно медленно направился к своей комнате, обдумывая произошедшее. Первое впечатление от «кандидата в учителя» было малоприятным. Но выйти в мир нужно. Тем более что вспомнились отрывки из лекций о Чёрном ордене: Юу не имел права отказаться, потому что ученики между генералами распределялись в порядке строгой очереди. Слабым утешением служило то, что в напарниках будет более-менее знакомый человек – Мари. Который ему жизнью обязан… Чёрт, об этом лучше не вспоминать…

Юу без приключений – ноги уже сами донесли – вернулся в свою комнату. Вытащил из выдвижного ящика шкафа Муген в ножнах и подержал его на весу. Приятная знакомая тяжесть меча успокаивала. Он словно шепнул хозяину: «Всё будет хорошо».

Юу вздохнул и покинул комнату. Идти в кабинет начальства не хотелось. Мальчик даже стал подумывать о том, как бы слинять в дальние коридоры, пусть-ка поищут!

Но не тут-то было. Бак отлично знал подопечного, что мгновенно доказала Фоу, выскочившая из стены и громко заявившая:

-Чего копаемся? Марш наверх! Бак ждёт!

-А что, он уже?.. – начал было Юу, дивясь такой скорости начальника.

-Медитировать меньше надо! – рявкнула Фоу и подтолкнула мальчишку в спину. А когда он зашагал в нужном направлении, чуть отстала, не выпуская его из своего поля зрения. – Иди-иди, - приговаривала она, когда он оглядывался и пытался незаметно сократить шаги. – Меня не проведёшь!

Она и в лифте поднялась с ним. Кивнула в коридоре на дверь пресловутого кабинета, а сама исчезла в стене. Юу помедлил, потуже затягивая узел шнурка на волосах, и шагнул в открывшийся проём. К нему тут же повернулось три головы: Зу Мея, Тьедолла и Мари. Сидевший за своим столом Бак в очередной раз отключился от этого мира, занятый чтением бумаг.

Генерал и старик попивали чай, Мари стоял за креслом, которое занимал его учитель. Юу слегка поклонился в ту сторону (по идее, одному Зу, но создав иллюзию, что и Фруа). Последний окинул его неожиданно цепким взглядом, задержался им на мече в ножнах.

-Чая, Юу? – спросил старик, кивая на поднос с посудой. Мальчик отрицательно качнул головой – не хотелось. И покосился на Бака с тайной надеждой, что тот заговорит и разрядит атмосферу. Но начальник основательно погрузился в изучение документов.

«Нашёл когда! И зачем было торопить?!» - сердито подумал Юу. Приметил на одном из отвёрнутых листов фото знакомого меча – и забыл о раздражении. Бак прочитывал его досье, видимо, решая, вносить ли коррективы.

-Покажи мне своё оружие, - вдруг услышал мальчик и глянул на сказавшего это генерала. Тот отставил чашку и сейчас в упор смотрел на потенциального ученика. Юу покосился на Зу, и старик одобрительно кивнул. Только после этого мальчик медленно подошёл и протянул ножны Тьедоллу. Мужчина улыбнулся и уточнил:

-Достань его и покажи на расстоянии.

Юу с трудом удержался от зубовного скрежета и извлёк Муген. Мари прислушался к металлическому звону, наклонив голову. А Фруа очень внимательно оглядел чёрный клинок. Причмокнул губами и заявил с неподдельным восхищением:

-Совершенство! Что и говорить, господин Зу, вы гений! Прекрасная работа! Отличное оружие!

-И экзорцист, - заметил старик, подливая себе чаю. Тьедолл посмотрел на Юу.

-Я всё равно против столь молодых… Детская психика уязвима. Сильный шок – и личности конец…

-С Юу всё иначе! – резко возразили ему. И мальчик аж подскочил: настолько неожиданно заговорил Бак.

-Да-да… Он уже такое пережил, что даст фору даже бывалому бойцу, - вздохнул Фруа, ничуть не сердясь на выпад парня. – И всё же… Он ребёнок.

-Ещё раз так скажете, обо мне как ученике можете забыть! – всё-таки не сдержал раздражения Юу. Бак вон устал уже повторять про упоминание этого слова! Ан нет, мужик продолжает гнуть свою линию! Достал! Если так и дальше пойдёт, нервы не выдержат. Лучше уж сразу убить… Себя или этого генерала. Чтоб не мучиться зазря.

Однако Фруа и на его слова лишь мирно прищурился, не выказывая ни малейшего испуга.

«Не сомневается, что достанусь», - зло догадался Юу, упирая меч остриём в пол. Тут уже подал голос Бак:

-Клади на плечо, нечего плитку царапать.

-Чего там плитку… Я сейчас что-нибудь рубить начну… Очки, например, - очень-очень тихо процедил Юу, устраивая лезвие на предплечье второй руки. Увидел, как почти незаметно улыбнулся Мари, и сообразил, что тот всё прекрасно слышал.

Бак тем временем поднялся с кресла, обогнул стол и протянул Тьедоллу увесистую кипу бумаг. На первой странице мальчик успел разглядеть собственную фотографию анфас, с завязанными в хвост волосами.

-Папку? – спросил Бак.

-Не нужно. И подшивать тоже. Всё равно руководство сфабрикует другое. – Генерал благодарно кивнул и стал пролистывать досье. При чём тут фабрика, Юу не понял. Но настроение резко ухудшилось: чужой человек читал всю информацию о нём. Ясно дело, что ощущения возникали далеко не приятные.

Фруа то качал головой, то восхищённо ахал, то принимал до жути серьёзный вид. Пару раз даже утёр слёзы из-под очков и всхлипнул. В какой-то момент покосился на Муген широко раскрытыми глазами. И удивлённо обратился к Зу Мею и Баку:

-Истинный процент? Критическая ситуация?

Те синхронно кивнули. Тьедолл аж присвистнул и что-то шепнул Мари. Слепому передалось его изумление. А генерал уже читал досье дальше.

Бак в это время жестом показал Юу убрать меч в ножны и кивнул на своё кресло. Мальчик спрятал Муген, положил на стол. А сам поспешно скакнул в крутящееся сиденье, потому что давно об этом мечтал. Начальник улыбнулся, понаблюдав за ним, устало потёр глаза и налил себе кофе. Его дед в который уже раз осмотрел меч и остался доволен.

-Вы решили из него японца-сикхиста сделать? – вдруг спросил Фруа, разворачивая бумаги в первоначальную кипу.

-Что вы имеете в виду? – уточнил Бак, прекращая звенеть ложкой в чашке.

-Знак «ом», медитации, хвост волос, клинок… Про японское, думаю, ясно… Так что? – после перечисления генерал вопросительно взглянул на Чанов.

-«Мы», «решили»… - повторил Бак и невесело усмехнулся. – Оно так само сложилось. А про знак вы не хуже нашего знаете… И так спрашиваете, словно это преступление. Мы же не заставляли его принимать эту религию. Что касается атрибутов… Они практически ничего не значат. Вряд ли кто-то сложит всё в одну картину, как вы.

-В верхах не идиоты сидят, - заметил Тьедолл.

-Да. Но и не все экзорцисты верят в католического Бога, - отрезал начальник.

-Это кто, например? – прищурился Фруа. – На себя намекаете?

-Я не экзорцист, - напомнил Бак и отпил кофе. – Но те, кто видел смерть и потерял близких в страшной войне, вряд ли продолжают верить в милосердие и могущество Божье…

-Вы понимаете, господин Бак, что это богохульство? – медленно произнёс генерал, пристально глядя на него. Зу уже давно предостерегающе дёргал внука за рукав. А вот Юу считал, что допустить столько смертей может Дьявол, а никак не справедливый Бог. Однако, глядя сейчас на спорщиков, мальчик понимал, что лучше придержать язык и мнение за зубами.

-Бак! – наконец тихо позвал Зу Мей, и начальник тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение. По крайней мере, его синие глаза чуть прояснились. Он сказал, слегка кланяясь:

-Простите, генерал. Уж не сам ли чёрт за язык тянул…

-Понимаю. Понимаю, - неожиданно тепло ответил Тьедолл. – Вам тоже пришлось очень нелегко.

Бак потупился и налил ещё кофе взамен замёрзшего. А Фруа повернулся к Юу. Зачем-то бросил взгляд на досье и снова посмотрел на мальчика. Правда, следующая фраза была тоже обращена к начальнику отделения:

-В графе «фамилия» пусто. А имя взято из названия проекта?

-Это человеческое имя, - резковато сказал Бак. – А насчёт фамилии… Мы не в праве её давать. Пусть Центр ломает голову. Он же в Японии сейчас, так? То-то подходящую фамилию подберут!

-Нет, не пойдёт, - возразил Тьедолл. – Фамилию нельзя выбирать с бухты-барахты. Как и имя.

-А что вы предлагаете? – быстро спросил Зу Мей, опасаясь, что внук сорвётся и начнёт орать, что это не его проблемы.

-Должны давать родители. Или те, кто их заменил, - задумчиво произнёс Фруа, подперев подбородок кулаком.

-Прошу. Ищите создателей на том свете, спрашивайте, - насмешливо сказал Бак и демонстративно отвернулся.

-А может хватит комедию ломать?! – вскрикнул тут Юу и шарахнул рукой по столу. Подобные препирательства сидели у него в печёнках. Было бы из-за чего ругаться – какое-то несчастное второе имя!

-Тише, Юу! – погрозил ему пальцем Зу.

-А чего?! Если так уж нужна фамилия, то выберите красивую, и всё! Зачем так загружаться?!

-Но родители… - начал было генерал. И Юу перебил:

-Вот они, отцы и деды! – Он ткнул пальцем в сторону двух Чанов. – Или всякие там раздражающие сёстры, дяди и тётки тоже нужны?! Тогда собирайте всё Азиатское отделение! Вместе будут думать! А вы достали спорить! Ну, чего ржёте?!!

Все четверо мужчин – от молодого до старого – громко смеялись. Бак чуть не опрокинул на свою белую курточку чашку с кофе. Фруа снял очки, чтобы вытереть слёзы, вызванные хохотом.

-Молодчина, Юу! – подмигнул мальчику Зу Мей, переводя дыхание.

-Гениальный ребё… человечек, - поддакнул генерал и протёр запотевшие стёкла в оправе. Откашлялся и посмотрел на двух опекунов Юу. Серьёзно сказал: - Напомнили вы мне о сикхизме. А там есть такое ключевое понятие… Название запамятовал… Означает единство человека и бога. Что-то вроде святого воина. И в символе есть меч…

-«Кханда», - вскинув голову, ответил Бак.

-Да, оно самое! – обрадовался Тьедолл.

-И что, предлагаете как фамилию? – спросил Зу. – А сами говорили, что явственный сикхизм там не одобрят…

-Тогда исказим? – предложил его внук, которому затея понравилась. – Мы же делали из него японца, так в чём проблема? И в Центре не придерутся.

-Отличная идея! – улыбнулся Фруа. – Но как конкретно изменим?

-Что там в японском? – Бак потеребил свои волосы. – Открытые слоги, за исключением «н» и позиционного «м»… Значит какую-то из двух первых букв придётся убрать. Да ещё и найти иероглифы, чтобы произношение совпало…

-«Ханда», «Канда»… - попробовал озвучить Зу Мей. – Как вам?

-Японца бы сюда, - заметил генерал, качая головой.

-Ничего, у них в последнее время всё вольнее обращаются с произношением, - сказал Бак. – Канда… Канда Юу. Мне нравится! А тебе как, Юу?

-Вообще непонятно, - честно ответил тот, хмыкая: о нём ну наконец-то вспомнили. – Но у японцев же всё такое. Хоть тэмпуру взять или такояки.

-Нашёл что вспомнить, - хмыкнул Бак. – Зато смотри! «Та» или с озвончением «да» - это стандартное окончание японских фамилий!

-И значит что? – хмуро спросил Юу, подозревая подвох.

-Рисовое поле. Один из символов Японии, - торжественно объявил начальник.

-Ну и Китая тоже, - тут же заметил Зу Мей. И мальчик вспомнил основы обучения. И то правда, весь Восток считал рис первейшей пищей. – Божественной…

-Что? – спросил генерал, взглянув на него.

-Божественная пища. Ничего, - пробормотал Юу, уже жалея, что озвучил мысль.

-«Божество»? И рисовое поле? – Бак с Зу Меем не спешили отставать. Переглянулись, и младший сказал: - Бог по-японски «ками». А вот в сочетании… Деда?

-«Син» и «дзин» ещё, - задумался тот.

-«Дзин» в конце, по-моему… О! А чуть сокращённое «ками»? А «н» и «м» оба сонорные! Вот оно! – Все обернулись к радостно воскликнувшему это Баку. Парень, победно улыбаясь, заявил: - «Канда» запишем двумя иероглифами. Первый – «бог», читается «кан», а второй – уже сказанное «рисовое поле», читается «да». «Божественное рисовое поле». Или лучше «Бог рисового поля». Гляди-ка, Юу! Будешь «Богом жизни»! Рис – еда, суть жизнь! Ну как?!

-Канда Юу… Очень хорошо! – кивнул и Тьедолл. Мари тоже произнёс и улыбнулся.

-А ты что скажешь, Юу?! – не унимался Бак.

-Скажу, что папашка – тот ещё дурак, - негромко заявил мальчик и тут же получил шуточный подзатыльник от «дорогого папаши».

-Про фамилию!

-Канда. И чтоб я всяких «Юу» больше не слышал! – твёрдо произнёс Юу, снова вызвав взрыв смеха окружающих. Он нарочно не выказывал удовольствие от такой звучной фамилии, чтобы не сглазить.

А Зу Мей тем временем заставил внука наклониться к себе и очень тихо спросил:

-Ты что, считаешь его жертвой Бога? И Богу?

-А, вспомнил, да? – шепнул с улыбкой Бак. – Нет. Он скорее бог, которому будут приносить жертвы. Жертвы акума…

-Всё равно странные ассоциации с лампадкой из рисовой бумаги, - проворчал старик.

-Это ещё что! Главное, чтобы Центр не прицепился к слову «бог». Хотя… Это ведь значит «божество», рядовое такое. «Господь» у них немного по-другому. Всё нормально, деда, - успокоил его Бак.

-Будем надеяться, - сказал Зу, глядя на крутящегося в кресле Юу. Усмехнулся: - Дорвался, сорванец! Ты это специально разрешил?

-Угу. Чтобы и он, и мы не сильно нервничали, - подтвердил начальник.

-Заботливый какой «папашка», - фыркнул старик. А когда тот передёрнул плечами, добавил: - Да ладно тебе, сам ещё ребёнок.

-Деда! – рявкнул Бак. Но продолжать не стал – все повернулись на его возглас. Парень вздохнул и обратился к генералу: - Вонг проводит вас в комнаты. Отдохните, поешьте.

-Но ведь… - договорить Тьедолл не успел, потому что Бак словно считал его мысли и добавил:

-Активацию проведём в лаборатории. Это на случай, если показатели изменились. Но сперва вы отдохнёте. Юу?

Тот остановил кресло и хмуро кивнул. Он и забыл, что придётся демонстрировать синхронизацию этому чудику. Впрочем, какая теперь разница.

Фруа посмотрел на него, потом на Муген. Поскрёб заросший щетиной подбородок и улыбнулся:

-Есть у меня на примете мастер меча. Думаю, Юу…

-Канда! – резко поправил мальчик, запоздало вспомнив, что не хочет теперь слышать то имя. Тем более из уст генерала. От Бака-то ещё ладно – тот очень долго называл его так. А привычки тяжело искореняются…

-Да-да, - хмыкнул Тьедолл. – Будешь обучаться владению катаной.

-Вы очень нас обяжете, - кивнул на это Зу Мей.

-Насчёт физических навыков в досье указано, - добавил Бак.

-Видел. Я наслышан о боевых искусствах вашей семьи. Значит, и Юу… Канду этому обучили? – с запинкой произнёс генерал.

-Базовым умениям, - уточнил Бак. – Чтобы не убили в первой же атаке…

-Чтобы не убили, будем мы с Мари, - возразил Фруа, но на начальника глянул с уважением. Признал: - Или он сам себя защитит. Вы за него сильно волнуетесь. Спасибо.

-Я не!.. – вскрикнул было покрасневший Бак, но мгновенно снизил тон: - волнуюсь. Опека и всё такое… - Он окончательно замялся и проглотил окончание фразы.

-Конечно, - улыбнулся Тьедолл и кивнул вошедшему в кабинет Вонгу. Тот выслушал распоряжение начальника и жестом позвал генерала за собой. За учителем помещение покинул и Мари. Зу Мей понёс разогревать новый чайничек. А Бак согнал Юу с кресла и снова зарылся в отчёты. Мальчик поглядел, как румянец нехотя сползает с лица парня, и хмыкнул. Осознавать, что он и правда беспокоится о нём, было приятно. Пусть и дальше прикрывается обязанностями опекуна. Врать-то не умеет, вот и выдал себя как ребёнок. Юу сел в кресло, нагретое Зу Меем, а на предложение чая в этот раз согласился.

* * *

До личного Судного дня Канды Юу, то есть до того, когда ему придётся покинуть родное Азиатское отделение, оставалось двое суток. У мальчишки сдавали нервы, от последствий чего помогали лишь медитации и последние тренировки с Фоу. Зато усугубляло постоянное внимание генерала, который ходил за ним по пятам. Раздражение приходилось сдерживать из-за слов Бака:

-Он твой учитель и имеет полное право наблюдать за тобой. Успокойся уже и делай всё как обычно.

Ну Юу и пытался. Получалось со скрипом. Радовало лишь то, что Тьедолл умел быть серьёзным. Как например в тот раз, когда он смотрел на процесс активации Мугена. Восторг последовал строго после того, как все покинули лабораторию. Пришлось терпеть радостную болтовню и крепкие объятия. До этого же мужчина следил за действиями нового ученика пристально и молча.

-Результаты изменились, - сообщил тогда Бак. – Генерал, их тоже надо будет внести в досье.

Тьедолл кивнул на это, продолжая о чём-то размышлять. Вот таким он уже не вызывал у Юу прежнего бешенства. Всегда бы так… Но Фруа очень быстро вернулся в своё амплуа «сентиментального папаши», и мальчик мгновенно забыл о своих мыслях.

Вернувшись с обеда, Канда рухнул на постель и мгновенно заснул: сегодня Фоу была необычайно энергична, так что тренировка укатала мальчика, как крутые горы – лошадь. Режим Юу давным-давно сбился, и он подозревал, что скоро у него будут такие же круги под глазами, как у Бака.

Очнулся Канда часа в четыре вечера, но тело отказывалось бодрствовать и ныло по малейшему поводу, то есть от любого движения.

-Что, перетрудился? – услышал Юу голос Зу Мея и повернул голову к двери. Старик пересёк комнату и сел к столу.

-Ничего подобного! – это уже крикнула Фоу, появляясь рядом традиционным способом – из стены. – Энергии хоть отбавляй! И здоровья!

-Фоу, не трать его регенерацию, а то по её истечению он умрёт, - с упрёком посоветовал старик.

-Чего?! – Юу от такой новости аж сел на кровати – он впервые об этом слышал.

-Она не вечна, к сожалению, - печально ответил Зу. – Какими бы гениями ни были Тви, Эдгар и Эпстейны, создание бессмертного организма невозможно. Тем более человека. Вдобавок, это противоречит замыслу Божьему.

-А? Вот только не надо лекций по религии! – раздражённо буркнул Юу и спустил ноги с кровати. А когда решил потянуться, то пожалел об этом. Но упорно продолжил. Каждая судорога мышц сопровождалась оханьем. Наконец, чуть размявшись, мальчик широко зевнул и открыл глаза. Фоу стояла рядом с Зу Меем и с интересом смотрела, как он что-то выкладывает на стол. – Что там у вас?

-Иди умойся. И я всё покажу, - сказал старик, раскрыл маленький мешочек и высыпал какую-то мелочёвку себе на ладонь. Юу, проходя мимо, увидел, что это были белые кругляши. В ванной он плеснул в лицо холодной воды, промокнул его полотенцем и поспешно вернулся в комнату, где уселся на второй стул.

На столешнице лежали мотки верёвочек, маленькие костяные иголки и горсть тех самых шариков, каждое размером с фалангу пальца Юу.

-Это что? – спросил он обо всём.

-Семена лотоса, - пояснил Зу, проверяя натяжением прочность верёвочки. – Бери-ка, очищай от шкурки.

-Зачем? – буркнул Канда, но рука уже сама потянулась к зёрнам. Он взял одно и поскрёб ногтем. Оболочка по краям отставала, но снималась плохо. Уже на третьем шарике мальчик заскрежетал зубами. Заслышав это, Зу Мей вспомнил, что обещал всё объяснить:

-Наберись спокойствия. Сейчас мы сделаем тебе браслет.

-Зачем?

-Послушай внимательно, это важно. Пока чистишь семена, думай о том, что тебе нельзя забывать.

-Забы… Об обещании?

-Да. И о том, что ты должен жить, пока не встретишь ту девушку. Пока не расскажешь ей всю правду. Думай обо всём этом, очищая зёрна; думай, прокалывая в них отверстие для нити; думай, когда будешь нанизывать их.

-И что? – перебил Юу, которому надоел повтор этого «думай». Словно за идиота его держат!

-Сказал же слушать! – на миг повысил тон Зу Мей. – Мысленно запечатай всё в бусинах. И даже когда ты случайно взглянешь на браслет, то вспомнишь о самом главном в своей жизни. Это называется «канкана» - браслет или чётки, которые служат хранилищем памяти о чём-то важном.

Поняв наконец, что от него требуется, Канда стал уже медленнее чистить зёрна. С каждой снятой шкуркой в голове всплывали воспоминания. Работа пошла быстрее. Семена словно сами стремились избавиться от кожуры. Да и Фоу перестала отвлекать, когда выслушала старика и, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, исчезла в стене.

-Готово! – сказал Юу, перебирая пальцами гладкие белые зёрнышки.

-Хорошо. Давай сюда левую руку, - велел Зу Мей и обернул вокруг запястья мальчика кусок верёвочки. Сначала вплотную, потом расслабил, оставив приличный запас. Пояснил: - Будешь же расти. Чтобы не переделывать по сто раз.

Он отрезал от мотка нужный кусочек и вручил Канде. Тот увидел, что верёвочка уже вдета в костяную иглу.

-Держи. Осторожно протыкай зерно по центру и продевай. А, постой! На конце узел забыл сделать. Иначе ничего не получится. – Старик завязал узелок, и Юу нацелился иглой на семечко. Пальцы, не привыкшие к подобной тонкой работе, подрагивали. Он чуть не проколол зерно у самого края.

-Дыши ровно. Следи за движением пальцев. Сконцентрируйся, - тихо подсказывал Зу Мей.

-Не могу! – Мальчик отложил всё и потёр ладони. Мысли разбредались. – Может, медитацию?

-И как ты собрался нанизывать, закрыв глаза? – усмехнулся старик. Глянул на его распущенные волосы и спросил: - Чего хвост-то не заплёл?

-Кстати да! – Юу схватился за свои растрёпанные пряди.

-Сиди уже. – Зу поднялся, достал откуда-то новый чёрно-белый шнурок и взял со стола расчёску. – Ровнее.

Мальчик выпрямился на стуле, и старик принялся расчёсывать его спутанные после сна волосы. Чуть задержал руку и вдруг спросил:

-Канда, ты всё ещё видишь цветок?

-Вижу, - сказал тот. Лотосы по-прежнему укрывали стол, пол и постель.

-Давай сохраним это в секрете. Ты не должен верить в цветок, - повторил Зу Мей свои давние слова. – Это всего-навсего иллюзия. Этот цветок – просто иллюзия…

-Мираж. – Юу не рискнул кивать, потому что старик как раз собрал его волосы в хвост.  Лотосы и правда были иллюзией. Например, тот, что сейчас упал на стол и прошёл сквозь его пальцы…

-Готово, - сообщил Зу Мей, откладывая расчёску. Сел обратно и сказал: - Теперь пробуй.

Канда снова взял иголку и зёрнышко. Ощущение порядка на голове передалось внутрь головы. Он сумел обуздать дрожь в пальцах – и попал точно в центр.

-Хорошее начало, - одобрил старик. – Не забывай думать о цели в жизни.

Юу кивнул, чтобы не отвлекаться на слова: процесс пошёл. Зёрна, словно почуяв его уверенность, не упрямились. Ряд бусин получался ровный, плотный и красивый. И каждое из семян впитывало в себя мысли мальчика.

-Ну-ка! – Зу Мей взял почти доделанный браслет и опять обернул его вокруг запястья Канды. Чётки свободно скользили по руке, но спадать и не думали.

-Глаз-алмаз у деда, а! – подмигнул старик Юу и отдал заканчивать браслет. Потом отрезал кусочек верёвочки с иглой. И, взяв низку за два края, протянул мальчику. – Завязывай накрепко. Намертво. И в узел закладывай самое сильное желание.

Мальчик максимально сосредоточился и медленно затянул края нитки – раз. Второй. И третий, на который еле хватило оставшейся длины.

-Есть. Дай взглянуть. – Старик взял браслет, проверил соединение на прочность, перекатил в ладони зёрна и улыбнулся. – Надевай.

Юу сложил пальцы щепотью и нырнул ими в кольцо чёток. Семена слегка задели костяшки и тихо стукнулись друг о друга.

-Вот. Сожми в кулак и попробуй стряхнуть.

Канда проделал это. Но браслет не съехал с руки, застряв на тех же костяшках.

-Всё рассчитали. Носи и помни, - довольно сказал Зу Мей. – Кстати, этим зёрнам больше ста лет. Оставшиеся можно посадить – прорастут.

-Через сто-то лет? – с подозрением спросил мальчик, глядя на три не вошедших в браслет шарика.

-Срок может быть и больше. Жизнь в них спит, а не исчезает, - пояснил старик, собирая оставшиеся на столе детали в мешочек. Поднялся с места и направился к двери. Около неё обернулся. – Считай, что браслет будет ещё и на память обо всех нас, об Азиатском отделении…

Юу словно примёрз к стулу, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Эти слова окончательно уверили его в том, что он покинет это место, ставшее домом.

-Чёрт! – Канда ударил по столу кулаком. Схватился за новенький браслет и начал перебирать белые зёрна. Это успокоило его даже быстрее медитации, чему он несказанно удивился. Так что на вошедшего в комнату Бака он посмотрел уже просто мрачновато. Заметил синяки под глазами и мысленно ругнулся: «Опять пандой прикидывается, чёртов трудоголик. Он об отдыхе вообще знает?!»

Бак, не приветствуя, - виделись утром, - присел на стул и чуть склонил голову. Широко зевнул и потёр глаза. Но прервал движение на середине и удивлённо уставился на левую руку Юу. Мальчик сам посмотрел туда же. Оказывается, его пальцы теребили бусины независимо от желания хозяина. Будто жили своей жизнью. «Вот же! Уже в привычку входит!» - подумал он с досадой.

-Сделали? Здорово! Покажи-ка! – Бак протянул руку, и Канда сделал то же. Начальник потрогал зёрна лотоса, перебрал, даже зачем-то понюхал. Хорошо ещё на зуб не попробовал! И улыбнулся: - Ну вот, теперь напоминание о твоём смысле жизни при тебе… Мне бы такое, да я своего смысла не знаю… - как-то печально закончил он, отпуская руку подопечного. Подпёр щёку кулаком и вздохнул.

-Смысл? Ну, защищать здесь людей, направлять исследования в нужное русло и разрабатывать гениальные проекты, - непонятно зачем проговорил Юу. Он и правда так считал, а озвучил только потому, что не хотел видеть такого вот подавленного Бака.

-Угу, - тот нерадостно хмыкнул. – Так вся жизнь пройдёт… А, ладно, не забивай голову! – Начальник махнул рукой и посмотрел на мальчика. – Что такое?

-Это, - Канда показал на браслет, - будет напоминать и о доме, о вас… Своё обещание ты сдержал: Азиатское отделение стало моим домом…

-Ты… - Бак на мгновение опешил, разевая рот, а потом выдал чуть не вопль: - Ты слышал тот разговор?! Вот чёрт! Кошмар!! – Он схватился за голову и даже начал драть на себе волосы.

А Юу вдобавок заметил на его щеках россыпь красных пятен и встревожился: начальник уже один раз рухнул при нём в обморок. Видимо, крапивница сопровождалась каким-то сильным стрессом.

-Эй, успокойся! – Мальчик схватил Бака за предплечье. М-да, с таким горящим лицом только из пожара выбегать… Ещё и глаза на мокром месте. – Ты это… - Канда насупился: уж что-что, а благодарить он так и не научился.  Но сейчас попытался: - В общем, это место и так стало домом… Пусть и было сначала кошмаром…

Парень вскинул голову и так остро глянул на подопечного, что тот поспешно отвернулся. Наговорил, блин.

-Спасибо, Юу, - искренне произнёс Бак, откидывая со лба влажную прядку волос.

«Другое дело, - подумал мальчик, снова видя в нём двух человек: грозную китаянку и мягкотелого немца. – Хорошо хоть, что от опекунов дети ничего не наследуют. А то я бы маялся крапивницей…» - Канда фыркнул, представив себе это.

Начальник не понял причину его веселья, но попытался улыбнуться. Поднялся и, подойдя к Юу, прижал его за голову к своему животу… Нет, уже к груди?.. Бак и сам это заметил:

-Ух ты, растёшь как на дрожжах! – и погладил его по макушке.

Мальчик поклялся, что переносит эти нежности в последний раз. А сам так и замер, слушая ровное дыхание и сердцебиение парня. Тот нащупал шнурок, пропустил сквозь пальцы и заметил:

-Совсем новый! Деда подарил?

Канда кивнул ему в рёбра. Новый, значит? Тоже подарок?.. Даже можно посчитать… Он стал загибать пальцы, мысленно перечисляя дары Азиатского отделения.

Муген, канкана, шнурки для волос…

Ценнее этого только духовные дары. И отчасти физические. Регенерация, боевые навыки, вкус японской кухни.

Из духовных же забота, поддержка, смех; обучение, свобода, родство, смысл жизни… Ощущение нужности и дома…

Только сейчас, перед самым уходом Юу начал осознавать, насколько щедро одарили его здесь… И рядом с тем, сколько подарили, потерянное здесь же казалось бледной тенью прошлого кошмара. Ощущения от той трагедии полностью затмил поток новых эмоций, ярких, светлых и тёплых…

-Спасибо, - пробурчал он Баку уже в живот. То, как сильнее сжались руки парня, ясно указало, что слово услышано.

-И тебе… А сейчас идём.

-Куда?

-Снимем с тебя мерки. За сутки тебе сошьют одежду, походную и форменную. Будешь щеголять такой же звездой! – Бак ткнул себя в левую сторону груди.

-Угу, - без намёка на восторг кивнул Юу, вспоминая назначение такого костюма. Тем не менее, он поднялся и стал заправлять постель.

-Жду тебя в коридоре. И Муген захвати! – сказал Бак, закрывая за собой дверь.

Канда по-быстрому переоделся, достал меч и выскочил из комнаты. Бак повёл его к лестницам, что спускались в подвальные помещения. Когда они вдвоём миновали четыре пролёта, стена рядом замерцала. Оттуда выскочила Фоу и, игнорируя мальчика, обратилась к начальнику:

-Бак, ты срочно нужен наверху! Звонок из Центрального отделения! – и, ехидно хихикнув, добавила: - Комуи тебя обыскался.

-Чёрт! Как вовремя! Прости, Юу! – Парень с досадой ударил себя по колену. Сказал девчонке: - Отведёшь его в швейную, хорошо? – А сам, делать нечего, рванул вверх по лестнице.

У Канды мгновенно испортилось настроение. Он уже без прежнего желания последовал за Фоу. Они спустились ещё на три уровня и пошли по коридору, который петлял как сумасшедший заяц, да ещё и ветвился постоянно. В итоге Страж привела его в небольшой зал, к которому прилегал другой, с постоянно шумящими приборами. А в этой комнате столы были завалены кусками ткани и чертежами.

-Есть кто живой?! – сложив руки рупором, крикнула Фоу, потому что не было видно ни души.

-Да-да, - из маленькой подсобки вышла бледная девушка. Слегка поклонилась Стражу, а при виде Юу чуть не засияла: - Какой красивый! Мерки снять надо?

-Угу, - буркнула Фоу, разваливаясь на кресле с тканями.

-А где начальник Бак? Мальчик не с ним разве шёл?

-Занят, - коротко и хмуро ответила девчонка. – Обмеряй давай! Одежда нужна уже послезавтра утром!

-Помню, - кивнула сотрудница и поманила Канду к себе. Оглядела с ног до головы и заметила: - В принципе, размер ясен… Но на всякий случай уточним некоторые… Снимай верх!

Юу нехотя стянул рубашку. Девушка вооружилась длинной лентой с делениями и принялась обмерять его плечи, руки, грудь и так далее. Быстро записывала данные, потом попросила мальчика встать к измерителю роста. После этого порылась в открытом ящичке и извлекла оттуда два альбома. Пояснила:

-Это модели костюма. Смотри, скажешь какой захочешь, ага?

Канда на всякий случай кивнул, и сотрудница раскрыла перед ним первый альбом.

-Вот. Здесь плащи. До щиколотки и до колена. Дальше тут уже куртки: до бедра, пояса и выше. Выбирай детали, длину рукавов, пояс… Пояс, кстати! У тебя же меч, да? Надо делать перевязь. Где предпочитаешь носить – на бедре или за спиной?

-За спиной, - сказал Юу, прикинув, что так будет удобнее. – И я правша.

-Отлично! – Девушка записала и это пожелание. – Сейчас найду тебе виды перевязей. – И она скрылась в подсобке, чем-то там зашумела.

Мальчик пролистал альбомы, заметив в одном такую же короткую курточку, как у Бака, но чёрную. Поморщился и поспешно открыл начало. Когда девушка вернулась с тонкой брошюрой, Юу показал ей на модель плаща до щиколотки, с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником.

-Уверен? В полах не запутаешься? – со смешком спросила сотрудница.

-Нет, - буркнул Канда. М-да, не так, совсем не так представлял он себе обсуждение нового костюма… Ну и ладно! Всё равно эта одежда была ему почти ненавистна… На Юу вдруг навалилась такая апатия, что из предложенных видов перевязи он выбрал почти не глядя. На вопросы о мелких деталях одежды сказал лишь: «Стандарт делайте» - и поспешно надел рубаху – здесь было не жарко. Отдав альбом и убедившись, что от него больше ничего не требуется, мальчик побыстрее вышел из залы.

Обогнавшая его Фоу рассмеялась при виде его мрачного лица. И, идя чуть впереди, доверительно заявила:

-Бак тоже не любит это дело. Сейчас-то ему одежду не нужно часто менять. Зато чтобы снять мерки для подростковых халатов, Тви чуть не за ухо его сюда таскала! Вообще удивительно, что он сейчас сам с тобой пошёл, а не отправил Вонга или кого-нибудь из молодых…

Юу хмыкнул, представив вопящего и упирающегося Бака. Настроение немного улучшилось: уж слишком приятно было осознавать, что серьёзный начальник когда-то вёл себя подобно ему, Канде.

-Да, и ещё! – То ли Фоу была в хорошем расположении духа, то ли у мальчика было слишком уж невыносимое выражение лица, но она озвучила ещё один секрет: - Видишь вон те ходы внизу?

Они как раз вышли к лестницам.

-Я же туда забирался. Жуть как холодно, - буркнул Юу, чувствуя, как мороз воспоминаний ползёт по коже.

-Скажи мне спасибо, - гордо вскинула голову Фоу. А мальчик толкнул её в бок локтем:

-Ещё чего?! Могла бы и пораньше прийти, раз знала! Чуть не околел!

-Ха-ха! Ты был вон там. А вот наш малой дурак заблудился на десять этажей ниже! Теперь, если чуть похолодает, он чихает и мёрзнет. И крапивница усугубляется той давней простудой!

-Так это он там терялся?! – воскликнул шокированный Канда. Значит, старик и правда, рассказывая тот случай, вспоминал, как выводил оттуда внука…

-Угу. Там морозно и темно… А маленький мальчишка совсем один… - зловеще произнесла Фоу из мрака очередного коридора. Но на это Юу лишь передёрнул плечами и зашагал по знакомой лестнице вверх. При этом он не переставал думать о том, что, наверно, и стресс, сопровождавший крапивницу Бака, был связан с ужасами пережитого в тех подвалах. Как только родные и Фоу смогли допустить такое?!

Но Канда понимал, что не станет спрашивать насчёт этого её или Зу… Они уже сами, скорее всего, много раз об этом пожалели, а себя заругали. Да и Бак вряд ли обрадуется такому вопросу… Нет, нужно молчать, забот и так хватает.

Так размышлял Юу, не замечая тяжёлого восхождения к жилым этажам.

* * *

Канда шёл за Мари и Фруа, не оглядываясь назад. Зачем? Всё равно провожающих из Азиатского отделения не будет видно: охранная система маскировала здание под ближайшие скалы. Да это и к лучшему – нечего учёным без боевых навыков соваться в этот полный опасностей мир. Тем более, что Юу успел попрощаться с ними внутри, у самых ворот.

Идя по заснеженной дороге, мальчик теребил браслет и вспоминал происходившее минут тридцать назад. Бак каким-то образом сохранял на лице серьёзное выражение, Фоу ехидничала больше обычного, Зу Мей разглядывал оружие Тьедолла. А сотрудники отделения наперебой советовали Канде, где ему нужно обязательно побывать и что непременно попробовать. Вонг почему-то выл белугой и утирал лицо рукавом. Это всем вскоре надоело, и ему пригрозили, что уведут куда-нибудь утешать и с Юу он не попрощается. Подействовало безотказно.

Мальчик же только и делал, что на всех рявкал, мол, не зовите меня так! Я Канда! Вот от этого толку не было: либо его не слышали (или игнорировали вопли), либо сбивались на привычное имя. В итоге Юу охрип и насмерть замолчал, оберегая горло. Пока он переубеждал учёных, Бак и Зу разговорились с генералом, видимо, обсуждая последние детали. Фруа серьёзно слушал и изредка кивал. Мальчик всё пытался пробиться к ним, чтобы узнать суть беседы. Не тут-то было: людей в зал набилось как горошка в банку – не протолкнуться. Словно нарочно! Вынырнувшая из толпы рядом с ним Фоу повисла на его спине и сказала, чтобы он не вздумал отлынивать от тренировок.

-Хоть в одиночку, но упражняйся! Или спутников попроси. Тебе нельзя терять гибкость и реакцию! Вот убьют тебя, а я окажусь виноватой!

-После смерти мой мятежный дух вернётся и будет мучить твою совесть, - мстительно просипел в ответ Юу, не тратя время на бесполезные попытки вырваться. Девчонка подушила его ещё немного и великодушно отпустила. А, нет, не в великодушии дело. Просто толпа около врат расступилась, и Тьедолл сказал:

-Нам пора. Канда?

Мальчик медленно вышел на свободное место и остановился перед Баком.

-Береги себя, - сказал тот и протянул руку для пожатия. Зная его, Юу догадывался, что начальник предпочёл бы объятия, но сдерживался из-за статуса. Зато Зу Мей не прогнулся под условности и прижал Канду к себе, погладил по голове. Фоу сильно хлопнула подопечного по спине со словами:

-Бывай, злюка! Не переедай собы, а то потолстеешь!

Рыдающего Вонга к нему не пустили. Так что тот махал издали огромным платком.

-Большое спасибо за всё! – это поклонился всем учёным Мари.

Фруа улыбнулся и кивнул. Бак ответил тем же, глянул на Фоу. Страж замерцала, и массивные ворота стали медленно открываться. В большой зал хлынул яркий солнечный свет и морозный воздух. Юу сделал несколько шагов вслед за новыми спутниками и почти пересёк порог. Но что-то неправильное остановило его. Он оглянулся. Среди черноволосых людей сильно выделялся человек со светлым «хвостом»… Стоял, смотрел и казался таким далёким…

-Канда?! – обернулся генерал, но мальчика рядом уже не было. В наступившей тишине слишком громко прозвучали быстрые шаги…

Юу уже привычно зарылся носом в складки белой курточки и фыркнул, когда жёсткие кончики золотистых волос щекотнули его ноздри. «Чёрт! Он ещё больше отощал!» - мелькнула в голове мысль, когда пальцы нащупали выступающие рёбра. Бак положил узкие ладони на спину мальчика. Потом одной рукой провёл по черноволосому затылку. Мягко сказал:

-Плащ тебе не подходит… Наша одежда намного лучше, да?

-А тебе не идёт длинный хвост! – парировал Юу, отлипая от парня. Раскрыл сжатый кулак и протянул пёстрый шнурок. Буркнул: - Сам сплёл.

-Спасибо! – просиял Бак, принимая подарок. Коснулся щеки мальчика и добавил: - Заглядывай, совсем не пропадай. Ведь здесь твой дом…

-Угу, - кивнул Юу, пряча глаза за чёлкой. Услышал шмыганье и раздражённо заявил: - Платков на тебя не напасёшься!

-Кто бы говорил! – усмехнулся сквозь слёзы Бак, извлекая знаменитую «простыню». Сначала вытер лицо опешившему от предательства собственных глаз мальчишке, потом себе. Вздохнул и сказал:

-Ну всё, беги. Счастливо!.. Канда Юу…

-Питайся нормально, Бак-дурак! – уже на ходу крикнул Юу и весело рассмеялся, услышав в ответ шутливо сердитый окрик.

Вот теперь всё было правильно. И на душе посветлело от такого тёплого прощания…

Группа экзорцистов услышала, как далеко за спиной громко захлопнулись каменные врата, и продолжила взбираться в гору. Канда шёл чуть позади двух знакомых людей и вовсю вертел головой. Мир почему-то решил, что нужно начать представать перед новым человеком в виде заснеженных чёрных скал и ярко-синего неба. А ведь небо было такого цвета после той трагедии… Но Канда поспешно отогнал эту мысль. И вдохнул покалывающий горло морозный воздух, расправил плечи. Впереди его ждало неизведанное. А позади осталось всё до боли знакомое – родной дом и близкие люди. Люди, сделавшие всё, чтобы он выжил и увидел необъятный мир снаружи…

* * *

-Поэтому мои условия таковы! – заявил Тьедолл, когда понял, что его ученик оправился и слышит его. – Ты станешь генералом.

-Чё? – только и смог выговорить опешивший Канда.

-Выгодное дельце! Как раз открыта вакансия, - добавил Фруа и стал напевать какой-то глупый мотивчик.

-Секунду, вы… - Хозяин Мугена глядел на него как на умалишённого. Мужчина улыбнулся:

-Твоя синхронизация достигла уровня генерала давным-давно. Ты скрыл тот факт, что прошёл критическую точку? – Тьедолл посерьёзнел. – Или ты просто не решаешься войти в самое сердце Чёрного ордена, который так ненавидишь?

Канда стал напряжённо размышлять и над неожиданным предложением, и над тем, что у него остались важные дела, не терпящие отлагательств.

-Согласен! – в итоге выпалил он, чтобы не передумать.

-Вот и отлично! – Генерал сразу сбросил суровость и, насвистывая, направился вон из закоулка.

Убирая меч в ножны, Канда продолжал мысленно оценивать открывающиеся перспективы. Возвращение в Чёрный орден, очередная проверка на синхронизацию, встреча с верхами, усложнённые задания и… поиск учеников.

Парень скрежетнул зубами: этого ему для полного счастья не хватало!

-Комуи рвёт и мечет, - сообщил со смешком Фруа, оборачиваясь к догнавшему его ученику. Тот поморщился:

-Странно, конечно…

Представил себе «грозного начальника» и криво ухмыльнулся. Так, стоп… Начальник… Значит, в белом костюме… Китаец… Что-то за этим стояло…

-Проклятье! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!!!

Тьедолл быстро оглянулся на эту беспорядочную ругань. Оказывается, его ученик остановился посередь улицы, зажмурился и вцепился в свои волосы.

-Канда?! – Генерал, всё больше тревожась, шагнул к нему. Парень застонал как от боли и разжал пальцы. Посмотрел мимо Фруа пустым взглядом и мертвенно произнёс:

-Соба…

-Что такое? Хочешь перекусить? – удивился Тьедолл такому поведению.

-Он выиграл спор… С меня куча порций лапши… - всё так же замогильно выговорил Канда и страшно улыбнулся. Прошептал: - Чёртов пророк!..

-Да о чём ты?! – никак не мог взять в толк генерал.

-О том, что с гениями лучше ни на что не спорить… Особенно ребёнку… - хмыкнув, ещё непонятнее ответил Канда и зашагал вперёд как робот.

Фруа догнал его, но допытываться не стал. Лишь глянул на спутника сбоку и изумлённо заморгал. Такую тёплую улыбку на лице ученика он не видел ни разу за всё то время, что провёл рядом с ним.

Канда же думал о том, что скоро снова увидит свой дом и родных. Пусть даже причиной тому послужил проигранный спор…


End file.
